Fading to Black
by DawnFireice1
Summary: Its been five years since Kagome fell through the well and her life completely changed. Now hurt and bitter from Inuyasha's actions can she ever find love again? Or will the tainted jewel steal her soul first? Written for the Deadliest sin a taste of forbidden romance summer contest. Heka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written for the Deadliest sin's summer 2012 contest. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

_**Fading to Black**_

It had been five years to the day; since her life had changed forever when she had been pulled down the bone eaters well and into the Feudal Era. Back then she had been so naïve and trusting; believing that her love for Inuyasha would save him and that at the end of her quest that he would choose life over death and herself over Kikyo. In that time Kagome had grown from the kind yet awkward school girl who knew nothing of the harsh realities of the world and survival in it, to a young woman; a warrior with courage and determination.

One year after returning to the Feudal Era she had thought for good, Kagome stood before the well once more as she looked around sadly with her azure eyes. She had tried no one could say she hadn't. When Kagome returned to Inuyasha he had seemed overjoyed and they quickly fell into the easy rhythm that life had been before she'd vanished for three years at the end of the quest.

When the quest ended and Naraku had finally been defeated, Kagome had been sent to her own world for a time where she completed high school, awaiting the day when the well would again open and her adventures would continue. It was during this time away from her companions that Kagome learned many things about herself. The biggest being she loved Inuyasha enough to give up _everything_ for him. And she had.

Traveling around together fighting rogue youkai like they always had, kept things from feeling awkward, but there was nothing that could hide the growing distance between them. Inuyasha said he stay with her but his heart belonged to Kikyo as it always had even more so since she'd died again in the quest.

When nearly a year had passed with no further progress in their relationship, Kagome had taken matters into her own hands. When Inuyasha returned to the hut they stayed in when in Edo he found Kagome waiting for him wearing nothing but a crimson kimono made of sheer material. It was a bold step for her, but it seemed the right one at the time. She loved him and had thought he loved her too. She went eagerly to his arms and his bed thrilled her plan had worked and he'd chosen her. Excited that finally after all the waiting their life together could start, but in the afterglow of their love making he whispered his undying love for… Kikyo.

Kagome knew that it had been a mistake. In that moment while lying up next to Inuyasha realizing he would never love her, she gave up. She lost all hope in love and in herself. She had given all of herself him and he'd given nothing back. He'd taken both her innocence and her love for him with no care at all for her feelings. To him she had merely given him what he thought he deserved like he always had. She'd done everything for him, given up her home and family, her normal life and for what? What had he ever given her except to sometimes be there to save her when things got rough?

Occasionally he'd been kind to her but there had always been a price to pay. Now she had paid it. She owed him nothing more, had nothing more to give him. Gathering up all of her belongings she made her way alone to the well and pausing a moment to silently bid farewell to the past, she jumped in. She didn't worry that Inuyasha would come after her for he had not said a word to her as she left. It was painfully obvious now that whatever friendship, if it ever had been friendship, was as dead as her dreams.

Kagome dragged herself from the well and plastered a smile on her face before hauling her belongings out of the well and into her house with an exclamation of "I'm back home to stay everyone! My adventures are all over now." Her mother turned from the stove as her brother looked up from his homework and Gramps looked up from the newspaper. Her mother sighed softly before walking over to her daughter and taking some of her burden before leading her out of the kitchen. Once out of earshot of Souta and Gramps; her mother set her things down and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"I won't ask you what has happened Kagome, but someday I hope you will tell me everything now that it is over."

Kagome couldn't speak, could barely breathe with the pain eating her alive. How could she ever tell her loving, erratic and blissfully unaware mother of the horrors she had endured during her journey, or of the mistakes she'd made and the final one that had killed all her hopes? Simple, she just couldn't. Silently she nodded her head before slipping out of her mother's embrace and quietly going to her room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome wasn't ready to face anyone just yet. She crossed her room and lay down upon her bed soaking her pillow with the tears that had finally come. It was all over. The nightmare had finally ended and she'd woken knowing that her chance for a normal life was already over. The friends she'd pushed away no longer cared or had their own lives to live. The youkai friends she'd had in the past were probably either dead or had forgotten her by now. The modern world held no real adventure for her after the Sengoku Jidai. Wrapped in her despair she cried herself to sleep.

When the next morning came Kagome walked into the kitchen with a smile that was too bright and a demeanor that was too cheerful. "Good morning everyone," she chirped.

"Hey Sis," her brother responded in greeting.

"Good morning Kagome," Gampa said looking up over his tea cup

"Good morning dear, her mother replied setting a bowl of pickles on the table.

Their greetings were so normal it made Kagome mentally sigh before she sat down and quickly devoured her meal without another word. When she finished eating, she quickly gathered her dishes and carried them to the sink, turning on the water to wash them. Her mother stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll wash the dishes today; just go do what you need to do, Kagome."

"Thank you Mom." Kagome replied once again using that overly cheerful tone. If she could help it she would never show her family the despair she felt inside. Still she could not stay here; this house and the shrine held too many memories. Kagome walked upstairs to get dressed and then silently she slipped out the front door without a word to anyone. Now that she'd decided on leaving home she would need a job and an apartment.

"That was painful wasn't it Mom? I've never seen Kagome so depressed before. She tries to hide it but I can tell."

"Yes, your sister will do anything to keep us from worrying. I believe that she will tell us everything in her own time, but until then we just love and support her best we can. Now hurry or you will be late for school Souta." The Higurashi matron said, as she bustled her fifteen year old son out the door with a wave and a smile.

She had a lot to do today. Packing everything Kagome would need would take some time and supplies. Kagome had not said anything but her mother just knew her daughter. Now that everything in the past was finished; Kagome would be planning to move out.

Kagome wandered aimlessly down several roads before she reached the train station. Looking over the lists of destinations she mentally crossed off the ones she had visited till she spotted a city she hadn't yet visited. Quickly purchasing her ticket she moved a bench to wait for the train's arrival. Sarayashiki City sounded interesting or at least the name of the city did. At any rate any place was better than remaining where she was.

When the train arrived she boarded quickly and sat down. Glancing around She noticed one elderly woman watching her. It only took a moment to see that that the woman was transparent and that people were walking through her. She was shorter than most people and her hair once may have been a vibrant pink, had grayed with age. Even so, wrinkled and aged she had power coming from her "body" in waves.

"You need guidance, girl." The spirit spoke gruffly.

Silently Kagome shook her head in the negative opening her mouth to argue when the spirit interrupted with a snappish "Horse shit, you do too. Don't give me that crap. I'm here to guide you for the moment so stop the self pity and listen." Once satisfied Kagome was paying attention she continued. "When you arrive in Sarayashiki City; walk three blocks to the south and two blocks to the east. There you will see a noodle cart and you will seat yourself down and say…"

"-I can't say that to a complete stranger!" Kagome objected loudly ducking her head awkwardly when she noticed the other occupants of the train casting strange looks her direction.

Genkai fixed her with a no nonsense glare, "You want my help or not? I don't have to be here to help you. I came by choice but if you are too stupid to accept-"

"No, I'm sorry spirit san, I am very grateful for your time. It's just I don't normally swear like that."

"The dimwit you are going to see won't recognize my words it they are soft."

"Couldn't I just tell him you sent me?"

"You could but this will get his attention," the ghost cackled wickedly.

Kagome sighed as she stepped out of the train. The city sprawled before her and she tightened her grip on her purse. Drawing a deep breath she took her first steps toward the place that the spirit had directed her to go. The walk was uneventful and the cart at first glance was nothing special but Kagome sat herself in one of the seats and waited for the cook to notice her.

"What'll you have?" He said without turning around as he stirred the broth.

Kagome drew a deep breath hoping the ghost knew what she was doing. "I need a Genkai ass kicking special."

"Wha-?" the man asked as he turned around to face her. He was much younger than she'd thought at first. Intense brown eyes looked her over as warning bells in her head alerted her to the fact that he was not human. He was tall and from the look of him, a fighter. He had large hands and a nearly overwhelming amount of power. "Did you say you needed a Genkai ass kicking?"

"I-I-I "Kagome stammered; glancing back to see a grin on the ghost's face. She scowled at her before gulping at the threatening glare she received. The ghost Genkai shook her head pointing at the man and then at herself.

"Hate to tell you but Genkai's dead." He stated flatly. Eying her like she was insane.

"She _told_ me to ask for it! Now I have and I'm leaving." Turning to her right she huffed, saying under her breath "I said what you told me to, Genkai and now he thinks I'm a nutcase!" Genkai smirked and faded away.

"Wait, here sit down and eat this." Yusuke said placing a steaming bowl of ramen in front of her. "I have a feeling that you and I need to chat more than just a casual conversation. If Genkai sent you here I better listen to what you have to say."

Kagome picked up the chopsticks and began to eat while she gathered her thoughts. Why had Genkai sent her to this guy, correction, this youkai? What could he possibly give her in the way of help? Glancing to her left she noticed a sign on the side of the cart. "Help Wanted." Her eyes widened, "I need a job." The words slipped out before she thought about them.

"A job?" he tapped his chin "sure thing, but first I have to ask you a few questions. First thing, you can see ghosts and it didn't faze you so I'm guessing that either you are good with weird or you've had experience in the supernatural." He raised his eyebrows waiting for a response.

"Both I guess. Things like that don't bother me." _Not after living in the Feudal era not that I'll ever be able to tell you that. Kagome thought bitterly. _

He watched her eat a moment while thinking about her answer. She was hiding something. "That works, are you looking for a human job or a supernatural one?" He asked leaning back on the counter with his back to her but his head turned to watch her from the corner of his eye. She was gorgeous and she just screamed power to his senses still Genkai had sent her so he had no fear of her harming him, if he feared anything at all. The girl had a mysterious beauty, with her midnight colored hair pulled up off her neck and stunning azure colored eyes unique for Japanese women. She was petite with a feminine grace that hinted at her past telling Yusuke she was at least comfortable around him. If she had experience with the supernatural then she might know something about youkai, he hoped. Yusuke wasn't sure he could deal with another girl rejecting him for what he was, even if was only on a professional level.

Kagome eyed him curiously he was staring at her with a thoughtful frown and she wondered what she had said to cause it, "What does the supernatural one entail?" Hopefully asking about that one would ease his tension.

"For that one, I need an assistant, you see I'm something of a private detective for the supernatural world and this cart here is a cover as well as kind of a hobby." Yusuke sighed turning to face her fully 'might as well lay it all on the table.' He thought preparing mentally for her certain response "I get all kinds of clients but mostly youkai ones, would that bother you miss-"

"Kagome." She supplied tilting her head to one side at his tone. He sounded expectant and doubtful and Kagome suddenly knew why. This youkai had been hurt by rejection and from his look he was waiting for her to run screaming. Well she was not the average girl and it would take a lot more to send her packing.

He smiled wryly. 'I guess she should know who I am before she runs' he shrugged covering the action by reaching to dish himself a bowl of ramen "Urameshi, Yusuke. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No," she said with a smile.

"No?" he asked confused for a moment as he held the ladle over his bowl trying to figure out the reason for the word. One of his dark eye brows rose as he frowned, waiting for an explanation.

"No, youkai don't bother me at all, "she elaborated with the same smile. _Not all youkai any way_. She added silently thinking of a hanyou who didn't deserve the thought.

Yusuke relaxed, pouring the broth into the bowl and adding the toppings he liked. He set his bowl on the counter and pulled over a heavy wooden crate to sit on. He didn't say anything for a short while as they slurped the noodles. Yusuke suddenly looked up as though he had suddenly come to a decision. Kagome paused mid slurp noodles hanging out of her mouth.

"You're hired then. I don't know much about businesses and how they determine wages and all that so I figure your wages will need to cover your expenses so let me know and we'll figure out the amount." He smirked as she sucked in the noodles hurriedly, trying to talk and be polite at the same time. "Take your time," he teased, amused further when she blushed.

"That's it? No questions about my past or how I know of youkai or anything?" Kagome asked somewhat in shock her blue eyes wide as she waited for him to reply

He took a mouth full of noodles and slurped them with a thoughtful look "Nope. I figure Genkai knew what she was doing sending you here so, we can learn more about each other in time. How's the ramen?"

"The ramen's good, thanks." Kagome said with a slow smile and a blush at his teasing tone. She tapped her lip with the chopsticks thoughtfully musing on her new situation. "I guess I will need a place to live, here I don't want to commute every day that would get expensive." Turning to Yusuke she asked "You live here, do you know of someplace I could rent?" "Yeah I know of a place, the rent is reasonable and the land lord is a pretty cool guy," Yusuke said with a flirtatious grin. Kagome looked at his grin and waited for his punch line. "You can live with me, but nothing weird or anything," he added quickly seeing her suspicious look. He held up his hands to stave off the remark he could see forming on her lips and hurried to explain "I inherited Genkai's temple after she died and there is tons of space there." He paused, thinking over how to word the rest. "You would pretty much have half of the house to yourself most of the time and if you don't like that idea; I can convert one of the other buildings into an apartment for you. The way I see it you can consider room and board included with the job. Except for an occasional visit from friends and the few youkai that live nearby on her lands I live there alone. Since Genkai made it a safe haven for youkai and anyone else who needs it, my place is your place."

Kagome thought about it for a moment thinking over the terms of her hire and finished up the rest of her ramen before she smiled holding out her hand to close the deal. "Whatever you say- Boss." He took her hand briefly marveling at how soft her skin was before a jolt ran up his arm and he let go. Kagome didn't appear to have noticed as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder and stood up. Rummaging through her purse she found a pen. "Here is my cell phone number. When do you want me to start?"

"Just call me Yusuke. You can start once you are all moved in." he as he jotted down his own cell number for her. "Here is the address of the temple and some money to cover your moving expenses. If you aren't doing anything this afternoon you can come look it over and let me know if you want that apartment built or not." He held up his hand to stop her. "It's no trouble Kagome; I want you to be comfortable. Also when you decide to move in I'll get my guys together to move the furniture." Yusuke said causally as he reached into his pocket and handed her a large random amount of money in a folded wad of bills.

"This is far too much money," Kagome argued in surprise. "I can't accept _all_ this, Yusuke."

Yusuke looked at her for a moment considering her statement. He looked at the large amount in her hand. "Will it help you out?" he asked watching her thoughtfully. He had no idea how much he'd given her but it was chump change \. Besides it wasn't as though he was lacking in funds, as a lord in the Makai he had funds to spare and Koenma was helpful with getting Makai currency exchanged to human world currency should he run low. Ah it was good to have friends in high places.

Genkai never did anything for without a reason and Kagome probably didn't have any idea how dangerous some of their cases would be. So in that light it was the least he could do.

"Yes-but" she argued awkwardly still holding the money out for him to take.

"Then take it, Kagome" he said simply pushing her hand back towards her.

"Okay, but I will pay it back eventually," Kagome sighed stuffing the handful of bills into her purse pocket before zipping it closed.

"Relax, Kagome think of this as an advance. You aren't in debt to me either. Do you want another bowl of ramen?"

Kagome frowned at the thought of money and sighed. There was likely enough there to replace everything she would be moving anyway except her bow and arrows and the other things from the Feudal Era. Just thinking of the past made her desire to return to the Higurashi shrine nonexistent, and her desire to begin living far from the well far greater. "Would it be too much trouble to move in today? I don't really have much to move and I would rather get to work as soon as possible. It goes against my integrity to get paid for something I haven't earned."

Yusuke shook his head with a smirk; she just wasn't going to let the money thing go. Well he could admire her honesty. "Not at all Kagome; let me clean this up and make a couple phone calls and we will get going."

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Relax I said it's not a problem didn't I? I make my own hours and all that and my guys are used to weird requests. It's kind of a part of the job... "Yusuke said dishing himself up another bowl and putting the rest of the ingredients he hadn't used in spill proof containers. "I bring the leftovers home for the others at the temple. They love it! Especially this one kitsune, he adores my ramen."

"Oh?" Kagome asked with a laugh, _that sounds like Shippo, but that's highly unlikely and besides it has been five-hundred years for him since he's seen me so he's probably forgotten. _Kagome thought sadly.

Cart cleaned, Yusuke pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number before pressing the device to his ear. "Yo, I need a favor, no nothing like that. I hired an assistant and I need help moving furniture and stuff into the temple. Yeah I could but that would be showing off, right? Awesome yeah, grab him too. See you in a few." He snapped the phone closed and leaned his back against the cart resting his elbows on the counter. "Kagome, the guys I called are cool and I trust them with my life but a couple of them kind of like to-"

"Who might you be lovely lady? Would you be my girlfriend?" A young man grabbed her hand and knelt on the ground,

"Moron! I think your wife would have issue with that!" Yusuke snapped irritably. Annoyed that Kuwabara was hitting on his assistant and he hadn't even gotten a hello.

Kagome jerked her hand from the grip of the carrot topped man. He was taller than she expected when he stood up with a sheepish grin. He put his hand behind his head laughing awkwardly. "Not interested," she said at the same instant. _Great another Miroku! Ugh. Is that all men can do is flirt and cheat? _She gave him a half hearted smile as he introduced himself.

"My name is Kuwabara Kazuma, and I am a mighty warrior."

"In his own head," It was a flat sarcastic remark in a deep voice that practically dripped with distain. Kagome spun to face the owner of the voice and saw crimson eyes sizing her up. He was several inches taller than her height with blue black hair that rose nearly to a point; resembling a black flame. Above his eyes a white starburst rested above an equally white bandana, where Kagome could sense an unfamiliar kind of malevolent energy.

She could see the outline of his muscles through the black shirt he wore. A shiver ran down her spine as she met his eyes and an unfamiliar thrill of desire raced through her veins. He was a youkai and a fighter. The way he stood like he was prepared for anything drew her eyes to the way his arms seemed relaxed but tensed for action. His right hand, what she could see of it was covered in bandages that to the naked eye seemed to cover an injury, but to her eyes and senses he just screamed danger fire and –she swallowed a lump in her throat looking away from his intense gaze –passion.

Hiei was taken aback by the azure eyes on the woman who spun to face him, her silky midnight tresses flowing with the movement gracefully before curling once again enticingly at her hips. Her body was small and almost delicate looking. Her features were fine but she exuded an air of female confidence and sensuality as she moved gracefully. The curve of her lips was hypnotic as she breathed and they parted slightly for the air to pass as she gasped softly. The blue of her eyes seemed to smolder like mesmerizing blue flames before they were hidden by her hair as she looked away. He stared, watching her reactions as heat rushed through him when she looked up through her eyelashes, unknowingly of his reaction to it- the heat burst into full flames of desire.

"You must be the cause for the call, I am Shuichii Minamino." A third male greeted, as he arrived- with a playful look in his verdant eyes. The woman had been staring at Hiei quite intensely and he smirked as she fidgeted nervously with her hair while looking back at Hiei though her thick black eyelashes coyly, 'hmmm so she likes the look of Hiei?' He glanced at Hiei and was surprised to see the carefully guarded interest in his carnelian eyes. Just to bait his friend, Kurama took her hand smoothly pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Something about the spark of energy he felt familiar but he could not remember why.

"Kagome is my new detective's assistant." Yusuke said curtailing any further flirting while putting himself slightly between Kagome and Kurama.

"Urameshi she's a girl you can't have her do stuff like that, it's too dangerous." Kuwabara complained loudly.

"I must agree, I don't think this wise." Kurama said slowly as he looked at Kagome. To his eyes she seemed far too fragile to even consider seeing a battle let alone fighting in one.

"Hey, if you are done with your snap judgments of me, I'd like to get moving. I can take care of myself just fine in any situation thank you." Kagome said as her temper flared and she pushed past Yusuke with a huff. She was hardly that little fifteen year old girl who needed protection. In the year she had lived completely in the past, Kaede and Miroku had trained her to use her abilities to the best of their abilities. No one could say she was a master or even as well trained as Kikyo but she could hold her own in a fight. "Stupid youkai, judging me by looks ugh!" she grumbled.

In hind sight that had probably been the wrong thing to say around youkai she'd just met but it had annoyed her that they were judging her as weak. The short dark youkai suddenly vanished and as two voices called out "Hiei!" one called out her name. Instinct made her power flare, and before the unsheathed sword struck her it struck a shimmering pale lavender barrier.

Crimson eyes widened as his sword was defected unexpectedly. He was headed straight for her barrier with no time even with his speed to avoid it. He braced himself for the collision but before he reached it vanished sending him crashing into her instead, as inertia moved him forward. He landed slightly on top of her as he had managed to shift slightly so he wouldn't crush her, but he had hit his head against hers and raised his hand to his throbbing head as the pain ebbed.

The girl however lay unconscious beneath him. A dark bruise forming just above her eye showed only a small amount of the damage she'd received as her legs and arms were covered with small cuts and scrapes from sliding on the road. Why had the girl dropped her barrier? "Foolish." Hiei scolded her unconscious form. A stinging sensation made him look at his hand where the sword had been knocked away. An angry burn marred his skin. He jumped away out of instinct as the warning surged through his brain: danger!

"Congratulations Detective your new assistant is a _Miko_." He spat the word with disgust. It was clear the moment that he'd seen the burn that she'd saved him some very nasty purification burns if not his life, and that did not sit well with him in the slightest. He refused to acknowledge that a human girl had that amount of power and more knew how to use it and had not destroyed him with it.

However there was something off about the feeling of her power. It was not lacking any strength but it was not as pure as he remembered a Miko's power should be. In fact it held a tantalizing hint of darkness that seemed to call to him. It was like a sirens call and he found that the desire he'd felt before had not gone cold as he expected but burned hotter. Irritated at the very idea that she could have such an effect his temper spiked.

"So-"Yusuke said dismissively.

"Do you have no intelligence fool? The girl is dangerous. " Hiei growled getting in Yusuke's face. He was angry and annoyed and looking to find a release for his fury he tried to bait Yusuke into a fight.

"Sure I do, but Genkai sent her here." Yusuke said meeting Hiei's glare with his no nonsense gaze while folding his arms. He had changed a lot in five years. Time had made him slightly more level headed and less impulsive. He had acted the fool before but experience was a harsh teacher.

"What?!" the three voices could have been one. Yusuke shook his head as he reached down, and paused as her energy swept over him before receding completely, before he scooped her into his arms. "I'll explain as you drive, Kurama." The kitsune nodded with a frown. This was bound to be interesting.

"I find it surprising and disconcerting that Genkai would send a Miko to you, Yusuke." Kurama stated looking over the young woman carefully. Her injuries were mostly minor except for the bump on her head that worried him a bit. Upon arriving at the temple Yusuke had carried her inside and to one of the rooms still furnished as Genkai had left it. Carefully he laid her on the bed removing her shoes before covering her with a blanket.

Hiei leaned back glaring at the girl as she slept. 'The hell with propriety' he snarled mentally as he opened the Jagan and directed it to the girl's defenseless mind. It gleefully leapt towards her and then paused before shying away from her open thoughts. Trying to force the eye only gave him a headache. 'Fine!' he snarled at the idea that his own Jagan would not breech her thoughts for reasons he couldn't begin to understand. His skin prickled as he felt her power wash over him and had to stop himself from licking his lips as something dark called to him again through it. Glaring at her once more and fighting the desire racing through him he left following after the other two.

She stirred, slowly opening her eyes. _Ow my head _she thought as she pressed her fingertips to the bruise. She looked around the unfamiliar room and frowned where- Probably at the temple Yusuke had been planning to show her. _Great first impression_, she thought scathingly. She glanced around and sighed sadly. It was nighttime now and that meant she'd slept the whole day away. Yusuke was probably annoyed and his friends- _Oh that youkai, Yusuke's friend did I-kill him?_ Kagome thought worriedly.

'**I live **_**Miko**_**'** the voice that slid a crossed her mind was black silk steeped in distain and venom.

Hiei had returned to her room as he could not seem to resist her silent draw of tainted purity. In the depth of the night while everyone slept he'd decided to try once more to search her thoughts. All he could manage was a tiny breach of her mental barriers to communicate. Frustrated he turned anger filled eyes to her.

Kagome frowned, what had _she_ done for the youkai to hate her so intensely? Yusuke didn't seem to mind her neither did that Kurama guy so why did this youkai hate her so much? If it hadn't been for her dropping her barrier, _he_ would be a pile of ashes tossed to the winds. He should be a little grateful considering he attacked her without warning and she was the one who had gotten hurt. What a jerk.

'I would rather be dead than owe you anything, _Miko_.' He was suddenly in front of her. Her power slid a crossed his skin again and he shivered in dark delight. He hated her for what she was, but he wanted her more. Her power and her body, he wanted to darken her purity further as well as watch the pureness fade into black. He'd never felt such an intense desire in his life. It confused him just as it left him raw and aching. He watched her take a step back willing her to say something that he could use as a reason to step closer or to leave.

"Well I am certain that next time you will think twice before you try anything like that with me. I'm not helpless."

Hiei was on her in an instant pinning her arms above her head with one hand and holding her face still with his other. His mouth crashed over hers and he took her lips in a cruel demanding kiss. Her power stung his lips and his hands but the pain was like a drug as his aura over powered hers. Now that he was aware of the feel of her Seiki it was no longer as large a threat so he forced his kiss upon her till he finally stopped his face inches from hers, till holding her arms. "You _are_ helpless here, Miko; what will you do now?" he taunted darkly.

Kagome had never been treated so roughly, She had never had a kiss forced on her or had her back pressed to a wall with a youkai pressed so intimately against her as this youkai was doing now. She felt weak and helpless and she hated him for making her feel so. She had never hated but one being in her life and he died at the tip of her arrow after a nightmare battle. This hatred came far quicker as she looked at the crimson eyes laughing mockingly at her helplessness like Naraku had. The eyes turned golden in her memory and she felt her bitterness rise like bile. Her blue eyes glazed over as her mind was miles and centuries away. The memory she wished she could forget, came to the forefront of her thoughts and she knew he was watching too.

_His skin was warm under her hand as she lay against him enjoying the light sheen of sweat that covered his body from their previous activities for it enhanced his smell to her nose and she breathed him in, His eyes were closed as he drew invisible patterns on her skin with the pads of his fingers. "I love you-"her breath caught in her throat as he murmured words she'd never thought to hear, "-always my Kikyo." Her heart froze as she swallowed thickly fearing to look up into his eyes that she could feel now upon her. Her heart beat was loud in her ears as she rolled over and away from him to avoid looking at his face. Anger and bitterness warred with the pain within her heart. _

Hiei observed the memory silently. "Did you enjoy watching my humiliation and my pain?" she demanded hotly. "You probably think I deserved it or something like that, you think I am weak and pathetic but I won't give you the satisfaction of seeing me break down and cry. I won't give him those tears either."_Why can't I just forget all that happened? Why do I still feel Inuyasha's touches and the heat of his skin, it sickens me! I want to forget it ever happened._ Kagome thought as bitterness threatened to drown her. A darkness she couldn't place drifted through her sending with it a wave of desire as the way he was pressed against her pushed aside all other thoughts.

Listening to her thoughts Hiei knew she would not refuse him. He could offer her a reprieve from her torment and he fully planned on doing so. His presence surrounded her and he pressed her back against the wall his mouth coming back down on hers with a fiery passion that burned away her thoughts pushing everything out of her mind and consuming reason and right and wrong. Nothing but that moment mattered and she gave in willingly casting all her emotions into the passionate flames that rushed through her veins like a wild fire. The heat of his hands branded her skin as he took what he desired at first sight and taste of her tainted purity. He drove her passions beyond her known limits freeing the carnal desires sleeping within the self controlled woman and discovered a wild untamed passion that made his world turn white.

Kagome felt the light of the sun warming her eyelids as she stirred. Slowly she came to realize she was tender in places she was unaccustomed to and her muscles ached uncomfortably as she shifted and began to sit up. The sheet slid a crossed bare skin and the events the night before came rushing back. Without the passion to dull her inhibitions; shame, guilt and disgust with her behavior slammed through her full force and she was grateful to be alone as she covered her face in mortification, she had slept with Yusuke's friend her first night there and worse didn't even know his name. He probably thought she was a shameless woman after what had happened between them.

She frowned at herself was this what she had become? Had she fallen so low she would willingly jump into bed with any sexy cold youkai, to forget her pain? That she, once pure, would use an un-named youkai for her own purposes made her sick. Yusuke had trusted her and how had she repaid him? By sleeping with his friend, how low could she get!? He'd touched _that_ memory, the one she wished she could forget and she had thrown herself at him to forget. It had been so wrong; they weren't even friends and not even on friendly terms with each other at all. In fact she was almost certain that he hated her.

Looking down at her body she noticed a few discolored spots on her skin where obviously he'd bitten her during their encounter. She felt a brief feeling of panic before sensing no jyaki in the bites. He hadn't marked her. But- _Fantastic! I hope my clothes cover those or there might be some painful questions…argh that was so- so completely stupid of me! I thought I had more sense than that! _She thought angrily as she climbed out of the bed and snatched up her clothes that had been scattered everywhere.

Spotting a door inside the room next to the closet she cautiously opened it and found a bathroom, complete with a shower. After folding her clothes neatly she turned on the water as hot as she could stand and climbed in. She could still feel phantom touches from his hot hands and she scrubbed her skin a bit rougher than necessary hissing when she'd hit a scrape from their collision the day before. She turned and let the hot water pound her back wincing at a particularly sensitive spot.

With a sigh she turned off the water and climbed out pulling a towel from a shelf where it had been folded. Drying herself off and dressing, Kagome kept her mind carefully away from thoughts of the night before. After straightening the bathroom and the bedroom as much as possible; Kagome went in search of her Boss, Yusuke.

Claret eyes watched her every move from where he sat in a tree outside her window. He smirked as she limped a little when she gingerly walked around the room gathering her clothes. Her slightly tanned skin littered with the marks he'd left on it filled him with unholy satisfaction. As she bent to retrieve her shirt her hair slid over her shoulder and his eyes narrowed as realized what watching her was doing to his body. Her power was beckoning him like a siren's song and damn him if it wasn't working. Under his breath he uttered a curse, which would make a sailor's ears bleed, before he left the tree and the woman behind. Though he ran as fast as he was able; dodging through the tops of trees, he could not clear his thoughts of the memory of how her skin had felt against his.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written for the Deadliest sin's summer 2012 contest. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 2**

Kagome found Yusuke easily as she reached out her senses to find his particular energy as it was rather difficult to miss. He was in the kitchen along with the red haired kitsune from yesterday. She could only hope, as she entered the room that she had been successful in washing away that hiyoukai's scent from her body with the scrubbing she gave herself and the strong scent of the floral shampoo she had used in the shower. _Well here goes nothing._ "Good morning. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to waste the day." Kagome said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen.

Yusuke turned slower than Kurama and so missed the way the kitsune's eyebrow raised in surprise a knowing look entering his verdant eyes. Kagome however did not her heart thudded uncontrollably against her ribs and her palms began to sweat. _He knows…He knows…crap! Don't look at him, focus on Yusuke,_ she thought frantically trying to calm herself. Her throat was dry and she swallowed the lump forming painfully. Kagome waited with baited breath for the kitsune to say something about her indiscretion, anything; but he merely widened his eyes slightly before- _did he wink? What the -?_ Kagome had been so distracted she'd missed what Yusuke had said. "Sorry I must still be groggy what did you say Yusuke?"

"I said no problem; I needed a chance to take a break anyway. By the way Kurama took the liberty of finding your home number in your cell phone and called your family. You mom was cool with everything, right Kurama?"

Kurama had been shocked to say the least that Kagome carried _that_ scent to be sure as she was supposed to be pure but at the same time he had noticed a distinct like of purity in her scent when they had first met. That lack was what had thrown him off then but now- laced with _his _unique scent he was deeply curious. What was so off about this Miko?

Where there should have been purity it was sullied- delightfully and temptingly so. Everything about her seemed a sirens call to his inner youkai. From the brightness of the blue in her eyes to the nervous way she plucked at a thread on her shirt. She looked at him with wide eyes and he grinned at her in a feral manner. "Yes, more so than I expected, Kagome-sama," he said carefully his eyes intently locked with hers enjoying the way she was shifting nervously under his watchful eyes.

"Sama? What happened to just Kagome?" she asked with a frown swallowing again nervously. Why was he looking at her like that?

"It would be disrespectful, _Miko_-sama for me to presume such _familiarity_," he explained purring out the word his tone turning it far from innocent, his green eyes watching her for some sign she couldn't begin to guess.

"Ugh, formalities…Look I hate that title just call me Kagome. Yes I am a Miko, but not a formally trained one. Will that be a problem?" she shook her self mentally tearing her eyes away and turning to Yusuke ignoring Kurama completely. She missed the shock that flitted over Kurama's features and the satisfied smirk that twisted the lips of the Hiyoukai as he passed the kitchen and entered the living room.

"Not to me. I have no problem as long as you don't intend to hurt my friends," he said with a shrug but his eyes bespoke the silent threat. He wasn't distrusting her just yet.

Kurama had explained Miko to Yusuke while she had been unconscious but Yusuke had a difficult time placing the fragile looking girl in the role of a coldblooded killer of his kind. Still he hadn't been spirit detective for nothing and knew appearances could be deceiving. Still Kagome seemed pleasant enough and she knew of youkai and there had been no sense of hatred when it was brought up. He had not detected a lie when she had said youkai didn't bother her. As far as he was concerned she was innocent till proven otherwise.

"That smells awful! What were you cooking?" she asked plugging her nose while poking at the shapeless mass of charcoal in the frying pan with a spatula.

"Aw man! I forgot about it!" Yusuke said with a frown "I just can't figure out why I always burn eggs."

Kagome laughed warmly and the sound seemed to dispel the heavy feeling in the room. Yusuke joined in the laughter and Kurama chuckled watching her with hooded eyes. Her body moved so fluidly her hair swishing loosely drawing his eyes to where it curled around her hips. Though her laughter was innocent and free there was an undercurrent he couldn't even begin to understand, a feeling of being drawn in. A glance at Yusuke told him that he was not the only one affected. Yusuke's eyes were dark with a deeper intensity than normal.

"Those were eggs? Wow- um do you want me to cook, Yusuke?" He question seemed to break the spell as both he and Kurama drew a breath. Yusuke recovered first slipping easily back to reality.

"Can you?" he asked his eyes practically begging. Kagome scooped up a second apron hanging from a hook and put it on completely unaware of the eyes that followed her every move. Picking up an egg she expertly cracked it with one hand.

"Of course," she said repeating the process with the last six eggs. "Sweet omelets, salty or both?" she asked with a wink as she whisked the eggs in the bowl.

"Both?" Kurama asked curiously momentarily shaken from watching her with unabashed desire.

"Yep my own recipe developed in a pinch but good anyway."

"I'm curious now, Yusuke. Shall we let her do both?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke swallowed startled once more out of staring at the movements of her hands and the way her hips swayed a little as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. What was wrong with him? He just hired her and now he was looking at her like –like he wanted- he couldn't complete the thought. He caught Kurama's frown and sniffed the air discreetly. Beyond the burned eggs and the scent of the rice and soup Kurama had whipped up he couldn't smell anything. But he could feel a subtle sense of energy that he could not place. It was too dark to be his or Kurama's and yet too light to be Hiei's which left- the energy was gone and he was left confused what was he looking for?

Kagome smiled into the bowl and she whisked in a mixture of soya sauce and sugar to the eggs before pouring a little into a heated and oiled pan she'd prepared while waiting for their decision. Easily she made a rolled omelet and then she added another layer reversing the process before sliding the omelet on to the cutting board and slicing it diagonally into six pieces and repeating the cooking and slicing with the rest of the egg mixture. She was pleased to see that Yusuke or Kurama had made rice and miso soup before making the eggs so breakfast was finished.

The male youkai paused as he reached the front door to the house a familiar smell tickled his nose. His teal eyes widened as he recognized the unique aroma. He smiled showing his fangs as his tail twitched in anticipation.

"Let's eat!" she said cheerfully before carrying the food to the table and dishing out a portion for each of them. She almost faltered when she saw him watching her with claret eyes from the fourth setting. She swallowed thickly as she set his rice in front of him before noticing that the only place for her to sit was in front of him.

His eyes seemed to smolder as his gaze remained on her as she sat. He didn't look away as she pushed her hair nervously behind her ear. _This is awkward…why is he staring at me with a look like that? Ugh if he doesn't stop Kurama will notice!_ A smirk curled his lips as he continued to stare. She gulped a little at the intensity in his eyes before scooping up her chopsticks and distract. "Ikidakimastu!" She said as she picked up her rice bowl and looked at the others who had not taken any bites nor had the moved to pick up their own food. "Hey, it's not poisoned or anything." Kagome frowned as she complained.

A soft gasping of her name behind her had Kagome dropping her bowl in surprise as she was lifted rapidly and crushed to a firm chest. Startled she froze before looking up quickly. She didn't recognize the auburn hair spilling over his shoulder nor was there familiarity in his arms but there was something familiar about the scent of this being. It took her back to long ago when running through untamed forests and wild careless moments of true happiness of playing with the smallest of her friends. It took her a moment to place the herbal smell of leaves and charcoal with her memories but when she did she hugged him back for all he was worth.

Yusuke and Kurama relaxed from the partial crouch they had assumed when the other kitsune had suddenly burst in and picked up Kagome. Hiei on the other hand still had his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked more dangerous than ever, except for the bowl of rice in his left hand that he'd caught as it fell before reaching for his sword. He sat down with a muttered "humph damn kitsune." He placed the bowl on the table with a loud smack.

"There is no mistaking the smell of your cooking Kagome!" a deep voice rumbled against her chest. "It smells like it's almost edible."

"Watch it kit "she teased softly to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shippo what are you doing here at the temple? I thought you preferred the deep forest to the temple grounds." Kurama asked picking up his chopsticks. He was eager to learn how those two knew each other.

"I was coming to get my ramen and smelled the omelet; there is only one being who uses that combination right Kagome? I knew it was her the second I smelled it. I've missed that smell and your scent." Shippo said sitting with Kagome in his lap still silently crying into his vest. He met Hiei's glare evenly and smirked as he pet the young woman's hair. "Kagome don't cry!"

"Sorry Shippo, It's just been a rough few months." There was a pleading not to say anything about the past in her eyes that Shippo picked up on right away.

"I'm sorry you and I lost touch, Kagome it won't happen again." He said placing a light kiss on her cheek. Kagome's hand rose to cover the spot while a blush stained her cheeks her blue eyes wide. Her gaze locked with the angry crimson eyes a crossed from her. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably aware keenly of the pressure of Shippo's arms holding her in place though the hiyoukai's eyes scorched her.

Hiei was gone so quickly the dishes on the table rattled; his chopsticks were little more than ashes smudging the table top. Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other in puzzlement, and then glanced after their normally disinterested companion. Kurama looked back at Kagome and saw her eyes had followed Hiei leaving as well but her expression was unreadable.

"Oi, brat how do you know my new assistant?" Yusuke said stuffing his mouth. "Hey –'gome this ishgood."

Shippo smiled, "Assistant huh? We met some time ago she was very kind to me and I have longed to return the favor." He said popping a piece of omelet in his mouth and closing his eyes. "Oh I have missed that taste!"

"Well by all means then join us Shippo. It appears there will be plenty," Kurama said over his soup bowl before taking a sip. His green eyes still studied the interactions of the Miko and their friends. Kurama had been surprised to scent Hiei on Kagome along with a subtle scent of sex as he had been under the impression that Hiei disliked her greatly if not hated her out right. But then if the conditions were right one didn't have to _like_ their sexual partner. In the heat of a moment none of that really mattered or was considered. He'd had a few moments like that as well in his long life. He couldn't remember the names of the females but he did recall that they were memorable nights.

He knew that Shippo had not missed the scent on Kagome either. Apparently the kit had more control than he'd thought. For as long as he'd known him, Shippo had always talked about this one woman he'd loved and who was kind to him. Who was this Miko who held such power over youkai?

He watched as she laughed at something Shippo said in her ear and found his eyes drawn to the way her lips turned up in such an innocent manner. Temptation was a good description of how her features and her body seemed to call to him and yet it made no sense that she would appeal to his inner darker self in such a way after centuries since such raw desire. She seemed oblivious to her affect on the males in the room but they were all keenly aware of her. At least- he glanced at Yusuke and then at Shippo, who were relaxed and at ease- he'd thought they were.

Meal finished, Kagome moved to collect the dishes when Kurama stopped her as she reached for his. His hand on her wrist seemed hotter that it should have been, his eyes were dark and lit from within with heat His words did not match the way his eyes seemed to devour her whole."I'm sure you and Shippo have some catching up to do so I'll take care of the dishes before I head off to work. I get off at five and I can help you move in then, alright Kagome?" Something in the way he practically purred her name made shivers of fear race up her spine and she jerked her hand back out of his grip as though burned.

"Actually I think I should just look for an apartment in the city. It would probably be less of a –"

"It's not a problem" Yusuke interrupted "It's actually more convenient for cases if I can get you at any time of day."

"I agree Kagome, This job really has no set hours and since you are taking over for Kuwabara it really would be best you stay here." 'Where I can find you' went unsaid but the implication was in his eyes had she looked she might have seen it but she turned away.

"Oh" how could she argue with that? She sighed "Alright, Shippo want to come with me to Tokyo to pack?"

The kitsune's teal eyes sparkled joyfully and he picked her up in his arms. "Absolutely Kagome, we'll make it a date I'll take you to lunch and-"he continued to make all sorts of plans as he carried her from the room.

"Quite the situation eh, Kurama," Yusuke asked before picking up his coffee and taking a drink of the bitter black liquid. "Hiei is sure acting weird around Kagome and Shippo today. Think he's sick?"

"Not likely the way you are thinking. I think there is more going on than we know" Kurama said cryptically. The tension in his body, the desire that had been nearly tangible within him was suddenly gone like someone had flipped a switch. "Shippo was very comfortable with Kagome and her with him. There is a history there and I do not believe we know the half of it. Very –puzzling…" Kurama said as he carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen and began to wash them leaving Yusuke to his thoughts.

Hiei was beyond irritated as he sat in the tree outside what was now to be Kagome's room apparently. The insufferable woman had not returned to her room after his embarrassing reaction to Shippo's actions. He had only seen her for a brief moment as Shippo had carried her out of the temple grounds and out of sight. Not that he would have apologized for leaving as he did, had she returned to her room. It wasn't as though he cared where she'd gone.

It had been a long time since his meeting Shippo and slowly since that time he had become as much a friend as either Kurama or Yusuke; he'd become part of the team. Still the kit's reaction to her was puzzling to him as he hadn't realized that the kitsune knew any Miko let alone this one. It shouldn't have bothered him that Shippo kissed the woman's cheek, what did he care if anyone did anything to the woman; Nothing. She was nothing to him except a temptation. But that simple kiss aggravated him more than it should have.

The way her cheeks had pinked, flushing appealingly with blood and how her eyes had widened in surprise before locking with his had disturbed him greatly- or rather his reaction had. He looked at his palms where four crescent shaped cuts were healing from where his trimmed claws had punctured his skin. He had clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood to keep from snatching her from the kit and ordering them all to keep their distance. That was very disturbing. He wanted only one thing from the woman-well two things; her body and her power the rest he could not care less about. She exuded an air of sensuality accented by that irresistible darkened purity. It was a drug, an addiction and now that he'd had a taste he wanted more.

A thought occurred to him and he bared his fangs furiously, he had never been the type to allow his desires to over ride his judgment as he was now. Perhaps that was her game: luring males in with her enticing lips and eyes and her seductive curves. Was it then after they were completely hooked that she killed them? Was that why she was tainted? Well then it was his job to reveal her true colors to protect Shippo who obviously was buying her illusions. Her innocent ways were a sham a web of deceit.

The kitsune must just be too young and inexperienced with women like the _Miko_. Well he would change that. He wasn't going to give her the chance to weave her temptations on his friends. It was bad enough that he had succumbed to her but then why hadn't she killed him? It must just be that there were others who would notice his absence and she had not wished to make them suspicious. The woman obviously knew what she was doing minus of course that fact she had chosen him as her victim. He smiled cruelly as he gripped his sword hilt. He'd have her again once more before he killed her.

Kagome sat on the bench at the bus stop next to Shippo in his human illusion. He looked like a model or something along those lines with long auburn hair, flawless skin and eyes that were the exotic teal she remembered. She poked his ribs. "You look too beautiful, Shippo. You should tone it down a little, "she whispered. He raised his eyes brow as a blush crept over his cheeks.

"This is just how I look Kagome; the only illusion is missing the ears and tail." He smiled at her reaction and pulled her closer to his side. "It makes me happy that you think I'm beautiful, though I would have preferred something like "sexy" Ka go me." He practically purred in her ear. She shivered and he smirked showing one fang. "You know I was afraid that you would still see me as a kid if we met here in your time even though I am clearly in my prime."

"I never really saw you as a kid Shippo; I always knew you were older because Sango chastised me for acting like you were a little kid when you were actually what- sixty?" Kagome teased lightly poking his shoulder.

"Seventy-five," he said rubbing his neck sheepishly "but because I hadn't reached my hundred years I _was_ a kid by youkai standards, even then though, I loved you Kagome." His eyes stared into hers intensely. "I know you are still dealing with everything but I want you to consider dating me. We have history and we have a friendship to build on and everything. We don't have to rush into anything though; we have time right?"

"Dating? Really, Shippo you want to date me?" Kagome tightened her grip on his hand. Blushing and hanging her head in confusion. "No rush?" she asked quietly.

"None," He smiled softly.

"Can I think about it? I have a lot on my mind just now." Kagome said barely in a whisper.

"I expected you would, take all the time you need. I'm sure it's still strange that I look like this and that I sound like I do now. Last time you saw me I was a kit," he tipped her head up and pressed his lips to hers before nibbling on her bottom lip teasing a gasp from her. "I assure you that now, I am not," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again. It was a simple kiss with a mere promise of passion but full of tenderness and his love.

Shippo didn't bring up the subject again and spent the day making certain that Kagome was thoroughly spoiled as he took her out to lunch and then shopping; of course carrying all her bags. Meeting the family she talked of when he was young was a pleasure he never thought he'd have, but the packing was unnecessary as her mother had it all done and ready to go. There was however too much to take on a train and bus so they borrowed the family car promising to return it in the morning. By the time they returned to the shrine it was getting late and after Shippo carried all her things in he kissed her again this time deeper and passionate before he left the temple grounds headed to his den with a smile on his face.

Kagome felt a surge of energy and then all was quiet; she shrugged as she began unpacking a few hygiene essentials and a nightgown. She chewed her lip thoughtfully as she busied herself around the room. Her thoughts were in chaos. Shippo was so sweet but she couldn't- didn't love him like he obviously loved her. When he had kissed her there had been passion but inside instead of feeling heat and desire she felt- nothing. She had gone cold inside. Like all her emotions had become emptiness.

She turned to get a box and felt a startled scream build in her throat. Two gleaming eyes glowed in the shadows watching her every move. She swallowed it back as he stepped into the room and out of the shadows. His claret eyes blazed hotly as he looked her over and she suddenly felt very naked under his gaze wishing she was still in her street clothes instead of her short black silk nightgown and that she had left her hair down instead of braiding it back. She swallowed thickly already feeling the fire of desire burning in her veins. When he spoke the fire turned to ice.

"Your games end tonight, witch." He said with that same quality of hatred and venom as he'd spoken the night before.

_Games? What games? And where does he get off calling me a witch?! _"Hey! I don't know what your problem is pal but I'm not playing any games. I live here and I work for Yusuke plain and simple." Kagome said her temper rising. She took a firm stance her chin forward stubbornly.

"You are a temptress who lures males in so you can destroy them. Do not deny it. I won't fall victim to your powers. I'll kill you before you can do further harm to the fox kit." His voice was a dark promise of pain and death. She ignored the warning as she gaped at his accusation.

"I will deny it! I am _not_ a temptress how dare you! Shippo's and my relationship is none of your business youkai!" Kagome spat moving she stood toe to toe with the dark and dangerous youkai.

"You lure males to their deaths. Miko where is that man who called you by another's name?"

Angry blue eyes flashed at him and her aura rose around her bringing with it that oh so tempting thrill of darkness in her purity. He noted absently that it seemed slightly darker and he couldn't help the desire that rose in him despite his fury. Moving suddenly he slammed her against the wall and swallowed her angry protest with a violent heated kiss. Her resistance lasted only a moment before she responded her hands coming up to fist in his hair. When she wrapped her legs around his waist Hiei's control snapped.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she shot up instantly regretting it. _I feel like I've been hit by a train! …Oh no, I-I didn't-not again?_ Her eyes widened as she looked down at her nude body littered again with more discolorations and little bites. She ached. Her whole body felt like a very large painful ache. That youkai whoever he was, _ugh I still don't know his name?! What's wrong with me? I think it was Hi-something,_ was a vigorous lover, _partner_ she corrected herself angrily. There was no love in what had occurred again last night. She covered her face with her hands; she could still feel his hands everywhere. She should have been furious that she'd allowed him to do everything they had done but all she could feel was confusion at her lack of self control.

What was it about that youkai that made her completely lose her restraint? He pissed her off making her blood boil and then he kissed her and she melts like wax near a flame. How pathetic. After everything she'd been through she couldn't control herself around that one youkai? And one who hated her no less. Kagome stood up and snatched up her clothing. Angrily she jerked her hair back up off her neck securing it with a hair tie before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Outside in the same tree as he'd perched in before Hiei watched her again. He shivered as her fury washed over him like a wave and chuckled darkly at the sirens call of her power. His chuckle cut off as his eyes widened in utter shock. There on her lower left shoulder blade, marring her skin instead of a small bite was a scar in the shape of his black dragon.

Vaguely he recalled that she'd bitten his lip and that in retaliation he turned her over and bitten her shoulder blade while lost in their passion. He recalled that the coppery taste of her blood and tainted power had filled his mouth and then- he froze completely his face paling slightly –his jyaki had risen in response and he had…marked her. Angrily he jumped down from the tree and stormed to the kitchen.

The hot water from the shower soothed her aching body and cooled her temper. It was a mistake nothing more- okay she'd made the same one twice but it wouldn't happen again. She wasn't the type to sleep with one guy and date another. She would accept Shippo. It was that simple; she cared for him and someday might even come to love him in the same way he did her. She could do worse and be with someone with no feelings towards her but desire; but she could not do _better_ than her friend who she could be herself with.

She frowned as a heated pair of claret eyes filled her thoughts. Even the memory made her shiver with unwanted excitement. Flipping the hot off and the cold on; she doused herself in the frigid water while scrubbing away the scents from the night before paying careful attention to places that the scent would be concentrated. Climbing out she ignored her shivers while she dried off and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans silently cursing that youkai with red eyes for leaving marks so she couldn't wear shorts or a tank top.

Well maybe it was for the best, Yusuke had told her last night before Shippo left that today he would begin her training as a detective's assistant. Today her job officially started and she, well- she was excited to begin. From what Shippo had told her it would be a lot like traveling around and taking out bad youkai and returning stolen goods, breaking up the human slave trader businesses in the Makai, _hard to believe the youkai have their own world_, and other such tasks. He also told her that technically she wasn't an assistant but a detective in training. She would be taking over Kuwabara's place on the team now that he was attending school and taking care of his wife Yukina. While not technically part of the group Shippo had gone with them on missions a time or two.

Kagome redid her hair and smoothed it back into a ponytail. It was the only relief she figured she would get in the summer heat today. With a final glance in the mirror Kagome headed to the kitchen to make breakfast and to talk to Yusuke. Hopefully Shippo would show up so they could talk.

Shippo wasn't there and wasn't likely to return for a good three weeks due to some unexpected business in the Makai, apparently he was well known as somewhat of an expert thief that wealthy youkai hired to reclaim objects of questionable ownership from each other. The pay was good and the position secure since he'd been taught by Yoko Kurama who was something of a larger than life legend. Or at least that was the way Kurama explained it to a disappointed Kagome who kept casting glances at a very silent and irritated hiyoukai seated as far from her as he could get and still be seated at the table.

Yusuke and Kurama were highly amused by the situation and cast a glance between them before reaching a silent agreement. "Hey three eyes, why don't you take Kagome to the weapons room and get her equipped to go? Kurama and I will prepare here." Yusuke said with a roguish grin that had Kagome frowning at him, _what did he know?_

Hiei stood with obvious displeasure and glared at Kagome before snappishly commanding "come." Kagome jumped to her feet with fire in her blue eyes as indignant rage filled her at his harsh tone. He walked past her ignoring the grip on his cloak. She would either let go to follow or hang on and be dragged. Kagome huffed before she let go and followed her fists clenched at her sides. She was practically shaking with fury.

"Sure that she won't kill him, Red?" Yusuke asked leaning forward to whisper.

"I was…" Kurama said slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written for the Deadliest sin's summer 2012 contest. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 3**

Kagome followed Hiei silently; gritting her teeth as hard as she could to keep from yelling at him knowing that the last couple times they'd fought things got heated and not with anger. But inside her head she was throwing every mean and nasty thought at him as fast as she could think of them. Her curses were getting more creative and Hiei was rather amused at how much so as he silently listened to her thoughts. Until she thought something that made him pause. He'd thought she wouldn't call him by name as an act of defiance not that she didn't know his name to begin with. Well that could be remedied.

Reaching the weapons room he opened the door and waited for her to enter before he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall in the dark room. He hadn't bothered with a light switch yet. Her fury and aura had been teasing him, taunting him and now she knew it. His lips were not gentle as he took hers; kissing her till she was breathless and panting. Quite satisfied that she was hot and bothered he leaned back "my name is Hiei, and next time I take you onna, you will scream it to the heavens."

"Never! I won't give you the satisfaction." She said angrily. Hiei ran his trimmed claws a crossed the mark on her back sending white hot desire skittering through her body and in turn his own. Her hands fisted in his shirt as he took her mouth again and she responded willingly, her defiance and fury forgotten. Before he lost complete control Hiei moved back and began browsing through the katana hanging on the wall trying to calm himself down. He knew now that the mark was just what he thought it was: unbreakable and unchangeable she was his now whether he wanted her or not.

Kagome was dazed and aching again for a different reason. What kind of power did Hiei have over her body? She'd been certain she could hold out till he'd run his claws lightly down her back and then- she swallowed. Damn him and damn her weakness to him. He attracted her like a magnet; his darkness was like a flame to a moth, deadly and irresistible. Even though the moth would die in the heat of the blaze it still darted closer and closer.

Kagome was no better as her feet carried her closer and closer to Hiei. What had he done to her? It was as though she were addicted to the fire that he'd built within her. Kagome's hand was trembling as she leaned against his back to bring her blunt teeth to his neck and bite down not hard enough to break skin but enough to make him shudder. He spun pinning her with his eyes which blazed with the promise of fiery passion and dragged her up against his body. One hand fisted in her hair at the nape of her neck "you've played with fire onna." he growled before his mouth came down on hers again and she answered it with a fierceness she didn't know she had in her before Hiei.

"Then let it consume me." She challenged back.

Yusuke tapped his fingers against the table impatiently while staring down the hall the direction of the weapons room, what was taking so damn long? He was about to go find out if she'd really killed him when she walked in looking rather disheveled and exhausted from how she'd looked earlier, in her hand was a long bow and a quiver of arrows was slung over her shoulder. "Needing a rest before we leave already- humph pathetic onna."

Kagome glared at him and tightened her grip on the bow. "I can hold my own, let's go," she gritted out through her teeth.

Yusuke looked at her dubiously but shrugged. "Alright, let's go. Oh by the way you might want a swimming suit."

"Eh?" Kagome said her fury gone with her surprise.

"You have one right? We have to go diving for this mission." Yusuke asked eyeing her while waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, um yeah, I'll go change." Kagome said hurrying down the hall grateful for the chance to change and clean up a little. Anything to give her a chance to be free of that constant heated gaze from those blasted ruby colored eyes. So she'd accepted the fact she wasn't strong enough to fight her desire for him but now he was high and mighty like he'd won some perverse prize. She wanted to hate him but the emotion would not form for she didn't hate _him_; she hated _herself_ for wanting him and for giving herself to him willingly when she knew he felt nothing for her but distain.

The sharp trilling of her cell phone made her pause as she dried her hair. She considered ignoring it so as to not keep her boss and Kurama waiting; Hiei could wait forever as far as she was concerned. It trilled again and Kagome plucked it up and answered it. The voice on the other end was familiar but the words were not.

"No" the barely audible whisper was torn from her throat. Her hands shook as she struggled to wrap her mind around words that seemingly had no meaning.

"No." the word carried with it the denial she felt in the words she was hearing. She couldn't breathe properly her head had begun to ache and her body suddenly became too heavy for her knees to support. Her trembling hands could no longer feel the subtle weight of the phone as it slipped from her fingers to clatter loudly on the wooden floor she fell to her knees. She couldn't feel anything. Her eyes were open and looking at the cell phone her mouth still uttering the denial she felt. Vaguely she could still hear the voice crying her name on the other end of the phone.

"No!" the scream ripped from her throat was tormented and filled with emotions she could not feel. Her scream brought the sound of running feet and frantic calls of her name but she could no longer hear anything above the rushing of the blood in her ears. Someone's hands shook her shoulders but she was no longer aware of the faces before her.

The scream was so sudden and so unexpected that the three males waiting for Kagome were startled by the sound. Hiei snapped out of the shock first and Yusuke and Kurama followed instantly running to find and help the screamer. Panic clouded the mind of the former Detective who had never before heard such a scream of denial and pain. Kurama fought to maintain composure and Hiei only had one thought to find the source of torment and destroy it. Her voice was not meant for that pain.

Hiei reached her first and looked with a frown at her wide unseeing eyes waiting for a response as he'd slammed open the door with no regard as to knocking first. He had expected her to get angry but her catatonic state was alarming. He was frozen at the dead look in those blue eyes he had seen filled with fire just an hour before. Yusuke didn't stop to look as he moved to her side and grabbed her shoulders shaking her as he called her name.

Kurama dropped to his knees at her side his hand finding her wrist and searching for a pulse. Relief filled him as he found the steady if somewhat slow beat. "She lives." He announced checking for breath and finding her chest rising and falling. His eyes spotted the bright blue cell phone and he picked it up as his sharp ears picked up a frantic voice calling Kagome's name.

"This is Kurama, one of Kagome's friends. Kagome is here but she appears to be in shock. Yes I know that Hospital. Of course we will be there soon."

Kurama sighed as he snapped the cell phone closed and pocketed it. With a murmured apology he drew his hand back and slapped her sharply a crossed the cheek. "Your mother needs you. Wake up!" he ordered as his friend protested the actions, and Hiei emitted a low growl just loud enough for Kurama to hear. Her head snapped to the side but the sharp stinging pain made her gasp. Her eyes focusing and widening in surprise as her hand came up to cover the stinging flesh of her face.

Confusion filled her azure eyes before anger and finally determination set in and made her eyes harden. Pushing away the concerned hands she stood on shaky legs; pausing only long enough to know that they would hold her before she seized her purse and the keys to her mother's car. "I'll save him, if it takes the very heart from my body!" she vowed beginning to walk out the door.

Standing swiftly Kurama and Yusuke moved at the same time each placing a hand on her arm. "Perhaps you should let me drive Kagome." Kurama said softly upon seeing her irritation at being stopped.

"The mission can wait, let's go." Yusuke said silently giving her strength and trying not to show how badly seeing her so lifeless had scared him. Kurama looked at him with approval and sympathy before turning his eyes to Hiei.

"Are you coming with us?"

Hiei didn't bother with words and at the moment he was too confused to speak. Instead he walked over and glared at the three blocking the doorway. "Right," Kurama nodded as he herded Kagome out the door and into his car with the other two trailing behind.

The dreary white walls of the hospital loomed before her but she ignored the shiver of abstract terror that slithered through her heart and coiled in her belly. She had been silent on the ride to the hospital so Yusuke and Kurama were left in the dark as to what was happening except that it had nearly broken the woman who, although they had not known long, was already an irreplaceable part of their lives.

Hiei was silently trying to decipher his own reaction to seeing her in the near lifeless state she'd been in when he'd burst in the room. It had caused a feeling that he hadn't felt in centuries- fear, a cold numbing fear that her eyes would never fill with the fire that he was drawn to. He had felt her pain echoing through the damned marking on her back that made her his. He'd never felt such anguish. For a moment he'd felt like the pain was crushing his very soul, stealing the breath from his lungs and he had stared at her.

He could not begin to understand the relief he'd felt when Kurama confirmed that she lived. He'd tried then, to reach her mind and discover what the source of her pain was, but he had found her thoughts closed to even him. The Jagan could not penetrate her mental barriers without further harm to her mind. He oddly could not bring himself to hurt her. He had been shocked and angry when Kurama had struck her, more so at himself for not protecting her from whatever was causing her torment. It was instinct long buried but was swiftly emerging to protect what and who was his. Feelings; whether positive or negative had no say any longer whether he would or would not defend her.

She was _his_ and like it or not he was hers, not that he would ever confess to that particular claim. He was bound by blood and mark to the _Miko_ he despised all because he'd thought he could play with the fire of passion and not get burned. He had thought, foolishly, that he could take her offered body as he pleased without ties or feelings to worry about, to forget everything but the feel of skin on skin and mindless numbing pleasure. Perhaps this was his karma for touching the forbidden.

Although he did not go out of his way to break taboos she had been too much of a temptation. From the beginning of time when the first youkai and M_iko_ clashed in battle it was decreed that their kinds would never mix for the hatred each held for the other was rarely if ever overcome. Whenever it had occurred tragedy had followed for light and darkness could not exist in harmony together. By their very nature one would always over power the other. But his Miko was tainted already, her light slowly being swallowed by darkness. Hiei could not even fathom the power needed to taint that level of purity but that was why it was irresistible; the call of such darkness.

Her words, her vow had brought him back to the harsh reality of what she was and that she could do. Whoever this male was she was willing to die for him and he felt a deep seething fury over that idea. She was his and no one else could have her. Her mind, body and soul were his alone. He'd be damned that she would give what was his to another.

Kagome didn't need to be told where to go as she could sense the life energy she searched for and quickened her steps he was fading. It was subtle but slowly fading. She wouldn't let him go. Ignoring the cries of protest from the nurses Kagome's eyes found without error the hospital bed and its occupant who was pale and small against the many tubes and machines surrounding him. Kagome shoved herself through avoiding pulling on any tubes or wires and closed her eyes.

"Healing comes from the heart, purity from the soul," she repeated the words Kaede had told her what seemed like a lifetime ago. Holding her hands above his slowly moving chest Kagome summoned every ounce of her love and strength drawing on the very essence of her being. _I don't care, I don't care if I die just let him live!_ Power surged around her like opening the flood gates on a dam. It pushed Yusuke and Kurama back a few steps from the aura alone. Hiei stood in awe forgetting that he should be furious that she was saving another male.

Her black hair billowed around her like a dark halo as her power lifted it in waves of luminous pale pink the taint barely dimming the brilliance around her. Power outlined the body on the hospital bed as bandages fell away unneeded as the wounds healed and closed on their own. Bones once crushed mended, tissues and muscle returned to their previous unharmed state and the power surrounding her went out like a snuffed candle.

Kagome's body collapsed falling backwards; his body reacted before he could think about doing anything else, she landed in his arms. She looked paler and her skin had lost a lot of its healthy pink. Her eyes were partially closed and glassy, he shook her. "Why did you go this far?" Hiei demanded.

"I had too-"her voice was not quite a whisper through her pale lips

"Why?" he demanded. Hiei's eyes locked on her lips for the answer as her voice had no volume.

"He is my little brother."

Hiei nearly dropped her as her heartbeat stuttered. Her brother, how could he have been so blinded not to see how they resembled each other; now that he looked? She was slipping away as her life energy had been the majority of the power she'd used to heal the boy. Well, he was not about to allow her to leave; she was nothing like he'd thought and he needed the chance to unravel her secrets.

Using his mark as an anchor point he pushed his aura into her body. Her power fought feebly to purify the jyaki but he was too strong. Her heartbeat strengthened under his hand and he withdrew his aura. Casting a glance to the other two he slipped out the window and took the woman with him.

There would be questions enough without her being there to be tested on. Humans never just accepted things as they were; they had to know what caused them to happen. Without the source there the doctors would have to accept that the boy recovered through a miracle. As he ran he couldn't help to notice that she fit perfectly in his arms with her head leaning against his chest. It was somewhat soothing to feel the steadiness of her pulse and breaths on his skin as she slept deeply; while his jyaki and her energy repaired the damage she had done.

The woman was lucky; such a stunt could have incinerated her or at the very least burned her out so that she could no longer use her power. She hadn't burned up and he could sense her power weak as it was now still hovering under her skin. He had never seen or felt anything like her power at its maximum capacity and he doubted he ever would again. The human body was never designed to hold so much raw power. As it was she had likely shortened her lifespan by several years. He frowned; humans were so fragile. Well his mark would expand her life a while at least, if she didn't try any more stupid acts that used her life energy. If the mating were completed fully with the soul bond; her life would be tied to his indefinitely, but that meant should he die '_Unlikely_' she would too and vice a versa. Her life was far too short and too fragile for his tastes to risk it. Plus she was a _Miko_ and it would probably obliterate his soul to try. Not that he would.

Kagome's window was open so he carried her inside and laid her on the bed. He frowned as he looked her over. Her skin was still pale and now that he'd let go of her was cooling too much to be healthy. He glared at the ceiling before climbing on to the bed and pulling her against him. His eyes wandered her form freely as he knew every curve, dip and facet of her body with or without her clothing. He hated how still she was though he knew she breathed evenly.

Her gamble still had surprised him, who would have thought a human besides Yusuke would be so self sacrificing. Was it because he was blood that she nearly gave her life for his? Would she, a Miko do the same for one of his kind? 'Not likely,' he thought wryly. The idea was utterly laughable. Why would she risk her life for youkai: her mortal enemies? No human or youkai excepting his friends would ever risk their lives for him and he still didn't understand why. He also could not understand why she had given into sex with him. She knew what he was and had not shied away from his touch or his kiss- well had he given her the chance any way on the kisses, but still she had responded in kind her breath matching his as he expected her at any moment to fight him, to become offended and threaten him.

That first time and the second he'd expected her fury at his boldness. But the experience in the weapon room: he couldn't wrap his mind around that time. She had come to him, initiated their sexual encounter. He'd thought of doing so but it had seemed wrong for some reason. When he'd heard her thoughts and felt her press against him it had been the single most exhilarating moment he'd ever had with any female. Then to turn and see her eyes glowing like blue fire was doubly so. Still afterwards though he had been physically satisfied something was off. Kagome shifted in her sleep. Curling closer to his warmth she breathed deeply of him and sighed in contentment. He swallowed as he nudged at her mental barriers seeking to find the answers to his questions.

He was bombarded at first with a rush of images and her thoughts and feelings through her memories. Gradually the memories slowed and he was able to sift through them at his own pace. He skipped past her earliest memories to one that stood out. She was younger her eyes less wise as she looked herself over in the mirror. "I'm fifteen now but it feels like nothing at all has changed." It was both a feeling and a thought. Hiei curled his lip, she was so very _human_. He watched her get ready for school and noticed that the scars he knew that were scattered on her body were missing.

A shrine house where a well was kept came into view, so did the boy she'd called her brother, _Stupid Souta doesn't he know that the well is off limits._ "Hey you shouldn't be playing in there." she said to the boy.

"It's Buyo he won't come out."

_Fine I'll get him and be late for school and get detention and- what was that? _She screamed as something fuzzy brushed her leg. There was an eerie howling just out of the boy's hearing she supposed as she stood there holding the cat. Wood splintered behind her and she was falling backwards. _What's going on?! Hands? Whose hands are these what the- _a half woman half insect held Kagome's head as it purred

"You have it don't you? The Shikon Jewel, give it to me!"

Hiei jerked in surprise as the Shikon Jewel was ripped from her body several memories later. His eyes widened as the hanyou Inuyasha came into her memories and nearly growled at the way he treated her. He was amused to learn how Shippo had met the woman and annoyed that she constantly told him she cared for him. 'No wonder the kit's after her' Hiei watched her entire adventure from start to finish and was about to pull back when he heard an excited thought.

_Tonight Inuyasha and I will take things to a new level. I'll know without a doubt he loves me or- _he didn't watch their love making but he did re watch her heartbreak this time hearing her thoughts and pain. Now that he knew everything he knew he'd been nearly the fool Inuyasha had been. But fortunately she was his and not that mutts he could still correct his mistakes. He'd seen her past memories but he would not intrude upon her present thoughts of him, if she wished to tell him she could on her own.

"Kagome," he called her by name for she was worthy of his respect "I will make things right." The marking had been unintentional but that did not mean he would let her suffer. She'd been through enough to deserve better than him, but he was what she had gotten. He had been cold and distant and though that wasn't likely to change completely he would try to be a good sodalis vitae to her if she would let him. Not that he had a clue how to start. He had nothing to offer her but himself and the valuables he'd collected as a thief to support her. He couldn't give her love or affection for they were unknown to him. He could give her passion and loyalty but that hardly seemed adequate for the Shikon no Miko.

How did a male go about pleasing a woman he'd accidently marked within the heat of a moment? Did he confess his mistake and let her decide or hide it and hope she'd never find out? If he pretended it hadn't happened he might end up sharing her with Shippo. He growled at the thought. He wasn't that generous. That idea was out. He could ask her if she would be his and then pretend to mark her then- but if she said no? Maybe she knew and that was why she'd given herself to him this afternoon? Well she was the Shikon no Miko who's to say whether she knows? Damn it! She needed to wake up so he could talk to her. To let her know that he wasn't a total ass with no honor and that he would protect her in any case. It was the least he could do, since he owed his life to her by ancient youkai law.

Evening was falling long before Yusuke and Kurama returned and Hiei was practically climbing the walls in frustration. He had wracked his brain trying to find the best way to tell her that they were mated and that it was unchangeable. He needed advice but it meant confessing that he was sleeping with the girl and that could look badly on her morals. It would look bad on both of them since he practically jumped her the first time they were alone. In hind sight that was probably not going to help his case. Damn. Time is what he needed. Kagome would most likely be asleep for a full day or more how could he say it?

"The woman is mine. She bares my mark." No that sounded too barbaric. "Kagome is my sodalis vitae, how it happened doesn't concern you." No that was too unlike him. "The onna is-"

"Your sodalis vitae? Yes I heard," Kurama said from the doorway. "I seem to recall the meaning of the term is the same as a spouse or soul-mate right? I am surprised you know such an ancient term, still congratulations are in order I suppose." His verdant eyes were amused and laughing at the awkward uncharacteristic actions of the hiyoukai.

Hiei spun at the sound of the voice from where he'd been pacing. He'd not even noticed the fox standing there. Double damn. Now he looked and had sounded like a fool. "Shut up Fox."

"Oh you needn't mind me Hiei; I know how to keep secrets. Once you used to confide in me." Kurama stated walking over to examine Kagome who was sleeping deeply as before. "Why don't you tell me what's got you all worked up?"

Claret eyes narrowed as he walked over and sat on the windowsill. Now that the information was out it would only be a matter of time before Kagome would also know and then all hell would probably break loose. Meanwhile Kurama was still watching him with that irritating amusement in his eyes. Cursing himself in every language he could think of Hiei began- "How do you get an onna to like you?" the words felt like acid on his lips as he hated asking for anything.

If Kurama was surprised to his credit he didn't show it. "Well I suppose you could start by being nice to her. Talk to her and let her talk to you. Compliment her every so often like telling her that she looks nice in whatever she is wearing, take her places she would enjoy seeing. Small gifts or tokens of affection don't hurt either. Above all though do not lie to her. Honesty is best in any relationship" he paused a moment "but be tactful and considerate of her feelings too."

Hiei's eyes were glued to the window but Kurama could tell he was absorbing every word and thinking each statement over "Does she know?" it was a simple question with a thousand possible ramifications so the fact that Hiei didn't answer right away didn't surprise the avatar as much as his answer.

"No."

"No?" he repeated, "why ever not Hiei? How did you mark her and she doesn't know?" His verdant eyes narrowed as a dangerous gleam entered them as he caught and held the claret eyes of his friend. "You didn't force? " Hiei's sudden fury at the words unspoken quelled the suspicion and Kurama finished with "of course not, you are far too honorable." Kurama easily put two and two together "Only the marking was not consensual. You are in quite a pickle."

Hiei growled lowly. "What do salted vegetables have to do with anything?" he demanded feeling more than stupid as Kurama had likely realized that he'd marked her in a loss of control during their sexual encounter. He was willing to bet Yoko had never been so stupid.

"It's a saying, not a vegetable in this case; but a conundrum a difficult situation. I see no way around it Hiei you will have to confess the error and apologize for it and then make it up to her in any way she asks. She may wish to never see you again, as you have violated her trust in a very grievous way." Kurama's eyes became unfocused for a moment as though remembering before he spoke again "then again if you make things right by winning her affections and proving to her that you can and will care for her to the best of your ability she may forgive you."

"You must think me an utter fool." Hiei grouched.

"On the contrary, I think you are very bold to approach a Miko but I can only blame your methods. Kagome is a very tempting woman physically but what you my friend failed to see, was the true prize: her love. Shippo told me many things about this woman; some of it might shock you." Kurama sighed before standing and pulling over a chair and seating himself.

"Would it shock you to hear I had a mate? Or rather Yoko did? Much the same way you now have yours. His story however was not a happy one. She loved him but he had no room in his bandit's heart for her. He saw her only as another conquest and left her without looking back. She died of a broken heart. Yoko never forgave himself completely for her death."

"A youkai and a human are too completely different things." Hiei snapped turning away.

"She was human," Kurama argued quietly.

Hiei's head snapped back to look at the avatar so quickly that spots danced before his eyes a moment and he had to blink to clear them. "A human caught the eye of Yoko?"

"Yes, a human princess of such beauty; that the stars paled in comparison to her," Kurama closed his eyes remembering. "She had eyes the color of the sea in a storm, her hair was like the finest ink and her skin like silk. Yoko saw her beauty and wanted to collect her as he had done anything that caught his eye back then. When he came to her chambers she was not afraid of him and welcomed him with open arms. Saying she had dreamed of his coming and welcomed her silver fox "heart thief". It was only after she died Yoko realized he loved her in return as much as he was able."

Hiei scoffed, "love, what a weak emotion."

"There you are wrong my friend. You saw the healing power that Kagome used today? That was the strength of her love. Before she began she said "healing comes from the heart. Purity from the soul," meaning that she healed that boy with the power of her love for her brother, imagine then how much stronger that power might have been for a lover or spouse? Rather frightening how strong she is and we had no idea."

"You still have no idea." Hiei said thinking of the memories he'd seen. Now that he thought about it perhaps it was her heart that he was in awe of and not her experiences.

"And you do Hiei?" it was a simple question not asked unkindly. He shook his head slowly. Viewing her memories told him many things but it did not answer his biggest question and that unfortunately could only be answered by her.

"I wish you the best of luck Hiei, but I advise you to be certain of your intentions towards her before telling her or Yusuke. Shippo is a whole other matter as well. He loves her unconditionally and will be disappointed and furious if you cannot or will not give her the same."

"I don't know how," the hiyoukai snapped back.

"The same ways I told you before. Loving someone is selfless and selfish. Give all of yourself and it may be returned one thousand fold. Give none of yourself and you will get very little to none in return. Think about what I've said Hiei." Kurama said standing and moving to the door he paused turning back. "One last thought; women give sex to get love, but love is key. You have chosen to go about things backwards in human standards, but it's not hopeless. Good night Hiei," Kurama said as he closed the door behind him.

"It might as well be impossible," Hiei muttered as he stood up and walked over to the bed. The moonlight was trickling through the leaves of the tree outside and where the moonlight landed on Kagome seemed to make her skin luminescent with the silver glow. He could only imagine how such light would strike her eyes and make them burn like azure flame.

He kicked off his boots and turned to the dresser in the corner. Finding her nightgown he dressed her silently in the silky material tossing her rumpled clothes in the corner. Scooping her up with one arm while pulling the blankets back with his other he then he climbed in with her, raising his body temperature to keep her comfortable. Turning her towards him so that her head rested on his chest he reached up to the worded bandana and sent a pulse of energy out to cause a deep sleep on the temple's occupants. He then turned to the task of meeting his Miko properly through her mind.

Kagome wandered in and out of dreams and hovered between a deep sleep and full wakefulness. In one of her dreams she heard a strange conversation between Kurama and a voice she knew only in impassioned words and scathing insults. Their words however had no meaning to her mind and she dismissed them to drift again.

In her dream she felt the biting icy wind of winter and looked around curiously. She stood in a village of ice. The houses were constructed of stone and snow and she wandered around looking for some clue as to where she was. Heat suddenly filled her hand as though it was being held by another hand. She could feel a presence but couldn't see it. However she felt no fear and allowed the presence 'holding' her hand to guide her, following it without hesitation.

Her guide led her past most of the houses to one on the edge of town. It was smaller than the rest and the windows were barred with heavy looking metal spikes. Inside she could hear voices and a loud scream of pain before there was silence. The door opened and an elderly woman with an angry face walked in. Kagome felt compelled to follow her. The inside of the building was just as barren save for a pile of old blankets and rags covering a low cot it was obvious from the fresh blood and the bundle in the arms of the woman on the bed that she had just given birth. A midwife clutched a flaming child struggling to bind him in wards while trying to freeze him at the same time.

"So you have broken our laws as I suspected Hina." The crone said seizing the silent fiery child from the midwife's arms. The mother cried out in protest as her son was ripped away and securely wrapped in wards. "He shall die. We've no use for an Imiko here. He will grow up violent and evil if the opposing energies don't kill him first. What were you thinking Hina, an ice maiden with a _hiyoukai_?" the old woman spat with disgust.

"I love him! I don't care that we are different!" Hina argued struggling to climb from the bed but restrained by another ice maiden who looked horrified at the statement.

"What's wrong with her keeping her child!? Give him back!" Kagome yelled even though somehow already knowing they wouldn't hear her and likely she could not touch them either, she reached to try taking the child from the elder. You have no right! What is so wrong with her keeping her son! Who cares that he's different she loves him that is all that matters!" The presence beside her jerked slightly in surprise and she turned to it knowing that it could hear her. "What right do they have to condemn him, he is a child!?" Angry tears ran down her cheeks. The 'hand' in hers squeezed lightly pulling her out of the building following the old woman.

The scene changed to a group of angry ice maidens facing a cliff while the one called Hina was secured where she was by three old crones, her wrists and ankles were restrained by heavy chains and shackles. The old one who had been in the house before walked over to the ice maiden who had been sitting on the bed with Hina and handed her a bundle of what looked like rags with eyes. "Seems it is only fair for you to destroy it Rui, as she is your partner and she betrayed you more than us."

"Rui! No! Don't, Rui don't kill him!" Hina's cries were ignored by all and Rui walked to the cliff holding the bundle Kagome now knew was the fire child, the Imiko. Reaching in her kimono Rui brought out a gem on a chain and handed to the child then she hugged the bundle speaking in low tones Kagome couldn't hear through her own soft sobs. Her azure eyes widened as she saw Rui release the helpless, warded bundle to fall from the cliff as Hina's cry echoed her own. "No!"

"How cruel! How completely cruel! A child is never responsible for its parent's mistakes. No child ever deserves such a fate! I don't care what they are human, hanyou or youkai!"

The scene changed and she saw a small boy with black spiked hair and a familiar starburst of white above his brow, she started at the eyes; younger versions of the claret eyes she knew. "Hiei," she whispered. He was fingering a gem hanging on a chain, the same gem Rui had handed the child before dropping him. "Hiei was that child?" she gasped softly. He was fire and ice, which explained his passionate fire and his disdainful icy attitudes. He'd built up walls to protect him, like Inuyasha had before but then that meant; he wasn't the cold-blooded youkai she'd thought. If her theory was correct he then had something to protect, he had a good heart.

The scene went black and Kagome spun around in the sudden darkness she was suddenly completely alone even the warm presence was gone. Then she felt him. His presence wrapped around her making her pulse begin to race as she turned to meet the scorching gaze she felt sweep her figure. She didn't think twice to move into his waiting arms and tilt her head back to meet the lips she knew would come down upon hers. But this kiss was different. It was not the demanding passionate kiss she had come to associate with Hiei but almost tender. His lips moved over hers passionately but the demand wasn't present instead was almost a silent question. She answered by opening her lips and moaning as he deepened the kiss in reply.

Although no less passionate than every time before there was a subtle change as his hands wandered her figure with a gentleness that he'd never done before. He still consumed her with his passion burning away her thoughts and she gave herself to the flames. It was familiar being in his arms like this with no words spoken except those gasped or moaned in passion roughened voices. But she was brought back to herself as he growled her name against her ear. Sadness filled her as she realized that this was nothing but a dream and that Hiei would never make love to her and never say her name in a way that made her shiver with pleasure. How could he when there was no love between them. Sex was the only thing that he gave her. It was mind blowing and earth shattering passion but it was hollow without love. She wanted love.

The darkness returned and Hiei sat before her clothed as usual in black. Something in his gaze shocked her and she leaned closer somehow knowing that he was actually present by the look in his claret eyes. He looked uncertain as she moved closer and she sighed.

"I don't know what you want from me. You have my body I gave that willingly but now, I'm so confused. I showed you my past, I let you in but only because you asked me through your actions. You seemed confused and you were judging me unfairly. But I didn't show you to make you change the way you were I only showed you so that you could judge me fairly. I have this feeling that you showed me your past for the same reasons didn't you?"

He remained silent but his eyes answered the question as he waited for the proverbial axe to fall. "I don't hate you, Hiei. I'm not the kind of girl to sleep with my enemy. Actually I'm rather surprised at my own actions I've never felt the urge to or the desire to have sex so recklessly as with you and I'm not sure whether that is good or bad. I'd like to think that it's your way of accepting me but then it loses something. It would make me incredibly sad if that was how you were with everyone. Somehow I can't see Yusuke being too okay with that but Kurama I haven't decided."

"Don't be ridiculous onna-erm Kagome," his tone was harsh but his eyes were not cold this time. Kagome laughed.

"So you can speak to me here. I know that this is no dream and hasn't been since the ice village right. You have been here in my mind the whole time." She wrapped her arms around her knees drawing them to her chest.

"Yes, it is easier to converse this way thoughts, feelings and words are blended. My Jagan makes it possible." He turned his head to watch her resting his head on his fist his elbow propped on his knee.

"I thought so. Sango told me about youkai like you." Kagome rested her chin in her arms.

"I recall that I saw that memory but she was incorrect. I was not born with the eye; I had it implanted many centuries ago."

"You chose to get it? What on earth for? Wasn't that painful?" Her eyes glanced up at his unblinking eye curiously.

"More than you can imagine the surgeon was sadistic. As for why, I wanted its power to help me locate two things of great importance: my mother's tear gem and my sister. But the price I paid was that my sister could never know I was her brother even if I found her-"

Kagome looked stricken as she shook her head "How awful! What a jerk. The only family you could possibly have a relationship with and he denies you even that."

"I paid it willingly, Kagome. I was and am a thief and a killer. Do you honestly think my sister would be happy to know her brother is so evil?"

"You aren't evil," she said gently shaking her head slowly.

"I'm not?" his eyebrow rose as he frowned incredulously "I used the Jagan to find the village of the Koorime so I could slaughter them all. I would have killed my own mother."

"-would have isn't did. You didn't kill her and I cannot blame you for wanting revenge for such cruelty. Just because some old woman said you would be evil doesn't make it true." Kagome argued softly.

"I lured youkai to their deaths with my mother's tear gem."

"Youkai value strength and power, it is instinctual for youkai to seek greater power for survival. Life and death are part of the cycle. I did the same though unintentional, with the jewel shards" Her eyes looked sad. As she looked down a stab of regret filling her voice.

"I plotted to enslave all humanity." He stated flatly convinced she would have to agree he was evil.

"To gain the respect and recognition of the youkai race who rejected you due to your birth. All I have heard are things in your past and we've all made mistakes. Some of us more than others"

"I attacked you the day we met."

"I challenged you with what I said and you were testing me. I should have known better."

"That's why you dropped your barrier? Onna I nearly killed you." Hiei said in exasperation. Her answers were honest and to the point and confused him more. He'd expected her to be revolted by his deeds not understanding.

"But you didn't." she stated simply looking at him. She was still waiting to hear a reason that he was evil. "I still haven't heard anything that makes you evil Hiei."

"I had sex with you." He blurted out regretting the words as the left his lips.

Her eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully "Having sex with me makes you evil? I participated willingly does that make me evil too?"

"Of course not," he snapped firmly. "You are not evil."

"It wasn't revenge sex or spiteful sex to hurt me was it?" Her eyes searched his and he couldn't lie to her.

"I wanted your body and your tainted power."

"I see."

"That doesn't upset you?" He was even more surprised how calm she was about his confession. Perhaps telling her the truth wouldn't be so bad.

"No it does, but we were complete strangers. I can hardly expect sonnets and poetry even if you were the type to give them. You took what you wanted as you have your whole life I can't blame you for that. I agreed to it so I can't say you took without consent. What if I would have told you 'no' what would you have done?"

"I would have stopped. I have honor," he growled.

Kagome smiled. "I wasn't questioning whether you had honor, Hiei; I was proving my point. If you were evil you would have taken me whether consenting or not and you would not be here talking with me about it. Why are you here anyway Hiei?"

Hiei looked away "I wanted you to know me better since you carry my mark."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written for the Deadliest sin's summer 2012 contest. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 4**

"What!? How? She asked startled while trying to process. The only mark he could mean was a mating mark meaning they were essentially married in youkai custom.

"Our second coupling, I lost control for a mere instant. As to how, it is nothing like you are thinking; I did bite you but if my bite alone could mark you your body would have been marked excessively. My jyaki branded you. Before you ask, it cannot be undone."

Her eyes alone told him what emotions she might have been feeling as she rapidly went from shock to anger and then from anger to sorrow and finally a sad sort of acceptance. "So that's the only reason you are here?"

"No."

Kagome looked up at him as she had looked down after asking her question. "No? What else?"

"I wanted to tell you- I'm not contented with how it happened but I will try to be a good sodalis vitae."

"Sodalis vitae? What is that?"

"In your human words a spouse or perhaps you prefer the term mate."

"But you don't love me or want me- for more than sex." He winced at her tone so flat and empty. He wanted her to smile again he'd found that he liked that look better than this dejected one.

"Sex is hollow without the love that is what you thought before, so show me." Hiei said slowly.

"You mean teach you how to love?" Kagome looked at him in surprise she had never expected him to ask that of her. Everything she thought she knew of Hiei was changing.

"Yes. How _you_ need to be loved." The words were foreign to his lips but he found they formed easily enough. Kurama had said to be considerate of her feelings and though he was unused to doing so Kagome was responding. The thought of having her teach him how to love her was not as repulsive as he'd thought. But he'd meant what he'd said and would not go back on it now. "How do I start?"

"First lets be friends we can start with you using my name."

"Very well Kagome. What next?"

"Respect mutually."

"And?" Hiei asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Trust," Kagome said softly. "Without trust there can be no love Hiei."

"hn," He agreed.

"Communication, 'hn' doesn't tell me much. You need to talk to me. I can tell from how you are in normal life that you don't talk much and that is alright as long as you can talk to me while we are alone. However it goes two ways you have to listen too. Sometimes you might have to wait for me to tell you how I feel and using the Jagan to read my mind is a no," she said holding up her pointer finger. "I don't have mind reading abilities so it wouldn't really be fair in a relationship. "

"Would you like such a connection to me?" he asked, thoughtfully hesitant as he considered the idea.

Kagome frowned touching her forehead "You can do that! I don't have to get my own Jagan, do I?"

"I do not recommend getting the Jagan, Kagome." Hiei frowned at the very idea of her in Shigure's sadistic hands before refocusing on the matter at hand, "a two way connection is possible. My mark connects us; the rest only requires a small adjustment."

"Will it hurt?"

"It may, but only a small amount; mostly it will be pressure for a moment. You will need to suppress your power as the Jagan will fight them and that could be hazardous to your mind. "

Kagome closed her eyes not really knowing if it was necessary or not and reached out for Hiei's hand. "I trust you," she whispered as he took her hand and she felt the space they were in shatter. His presence was gone from within her mind and she winced as the pressure began to build. Gritting her teeth she held back her power with everything she had. Darkness surrounded her again but she was alone and yet not alone.

She could feel him. Just for a moment she felt a much darker sensation than Hiei had ever been brush through her senses but it was gone before she could identify it. Her mind was suddenly filled with nearly indescribable sensations that she struggled to place-

Pain_: a never ending feeling aching deep within his soul. A deep sense of loss, bitterness and sorrow, _her eyes pricked with tears.

Fire: _his main element burning deep inside his soul and spreading like molten crimson through his veins. _

Control:_ his core constant._

Darkness:_ all encompassing and _living_ within his soul shifting its golden eyes upon her from within his mind._

'**Can you hear me clearly**?' his voice slid through her mind causing a shiver of pleasure. 'Apparently you enjoyed that, Kagome? He chuckled darkly as she shivered again.

_It didn't hurt at all except the pain you carry. How do you stand it? _She asked ignoring the pleasure.

'**How do you?**' he asked back.

_I guess I think of the reasons behind it and then focus on others happiness first._

'**What about your own, Kagome?'**

_What is that thing that keeps staring at me like I'm lunch?_ Kagome asked ignoring the question. He chuckled softly.

'**A dragon, I devoured the dragon I summoned from hell and we became one. True pyromancy at mastery level is the only thing that can safely summon the Dragon of darkness; I was rather desperate and determined. I mastered it in days rather than years.**' 

_Ok, so it's a dragon but why does it look like it's going to eat me? She squeaked as it slithered closer._

'**The dragon is drawn to your purity and entranced by the taint upon it.'**

_What taint?_ She wondered thoughtfully. She didn't feel anything different about herself except now that she knew what it was she could feel his mark upon her.

'**Something has sullied your soul. The dragon is drawn to that which darkens your purity.'**

The dragon slithered closer its eyes fixed upon her hungrily. _Is it going to eat me then?_ She asked nervously edging back from it.

'**No' **his voice was amused.

Kagome could feel the laughter rumble through her head. _Ok that's a little strange._

'**What is?' **he sounded and felt amused.

_Hearing you laugh. I like it though._

'**Wake up.'**

_If I do, will this all be a dream? Will everything still be the same? _

Hiei was silent for a moment before his voice came again softer than before '**do you wish it to have been a dream?'**

_No, I think I would be sad to know it was._

'**Wake up, Kagome.'**

As she regained consciousness the first thing she was aware of was warmth a soothing comforting feeling of someone beside her. The second was the steady whoosh of air going in and out of that person's lungs. Third was the scent of his skin, lightly smelling of burnt cinnamon and another spice that was all male. With her eyes closed she sighed before hesitantly calling him through her mind hoping that it had not been only a dream. _Hiei?_

There was a brush of energy a crossed her mind and she literally held her breath waiting. '**Kagome, it was not a dream. I used the Jagan to communicate directly with your mind. The connection was real; reach your thoughts out to mine.' **Her thoughts brushed his eagerly and she gasped as all his thoughts hit her like a thousand memories and feelings all at once. It could easily be compared to water with the way she felt as though she were drowning. '**Slowly, reach out slowly. You are far too new at telepathy to handle everything at once.' ** He cautioned using his energy to keep her from being washed away and to guide her newly formed connection to him to a slower trickle instead of the rush she had gotten. '**Can you sense me without being overwhelmed now?'**

Kagome cautiously let her thoughts brush his again slower than the last time and found that the experience was strange but also oddly comfortable, his mind was completely open to her and she could hear nearly every thought and feel a muted sense of his feelings. His feeling of hesitancy made her pause. Before she could ask the answer was there. '_**I must trust you implicitly to open myself this way through the Jagan. Trust has never come easily for me. My every thought is yours to hear and my every sensation you can feel.**_** I have never felt so –'**

_Vulnerable? I know the feeling now it's like we share one mind. It's a little disorienting. I won't be looking through your eyes will I?_

'**No, that would require a different connection. All you have are my thoughts and feelings. Breathe Kagome.'**__

Kagome drew in a much needed breath and sat up opening her eyes already aware he was lying beside her. She stretched her arms above her head and gasped as his thoughts hit her like a freight train. Desire rushed through her veins like molten fire and she realized that the feeling came from him. Memories accompanied the desire and she felt her body tingle with the intensity of the phantom touches of her own memories. Beside her he shuddered as her desire echoed back building the tension between them as back and forth the desire burned building in intensity as each experienced the sensation. She was aching for him to physically touch her to the point it was an exquisite pain. She felt like she was stretched like a wire; and that with a single touch she would shatter into a thousand pieces.

Hiei's thoughts were similar but his desire had become a veritable inferno. He had to touch her. To brand her with his hands and consume her utterly till the fire could be contained no more. The moment his hand touched her skin she came undone driving him to blissful oblivion as they were lost within each other and the glorious passion that erased the lines between them as they became one.

It was an experience neither was truly ready for. It was too raw and too intimate for two who had barely begun to understand each other and to reach a possibility of friendship. Still it was something they both accepted as impossible to deny with the connection they had now. It like everything else would have to be mastered and restrained with self control.

Hiei who thrived by his self control would have to teach her the same. It was a part of himself he'd never understood before now. He was a hiyoukai and that meant not just a pyro master for weapons but it made him far more passionate and fierce. Had she been on the receiving end of his passion like the flood of his thoughts before he minimized the connection, she would have been burned to ash. Fortunately his Jagan gave him the power, even in the mindless passion they'd been lost in, to hold back enough to keep her safe. His dual birth also shielded her from the peak of his intensity dulling his fire by just enough. Still the danger was real and Hiei realized that he, for once, was grateful for the ice maiden who birthed him and for the sentient third eye which protected him and her.

Beside him Kagome's thoughts were blissfully blank and he turned to see her watching him. Words could not have expressed the experience and she sighed looking at him with new eyes. _I think I'm addicted to you._ She blushed and turned her face into the pillow to hide her embarrassment at the thought. This connection would take some time to get used to. There might one day be no embarrassment as such thoughts surfaced but for now it was awkward and she hid from his eyes.

'**I do not mind the idea.' **His voice was again amused as it slid through her thoughts like black silk bringing with them another flicker of desire.

_I don't think I'm ready to be so completely open with all my thoughts and feelings yet, Hiei. It's too much too soon. I like being able to communicate but knowing your every thought is mine and my thought is yours is too intimate at the level we are now. Can we slow things down a little? _

'**Yes, I can make the connection allow only communication and not all thoughts or sensations as of yet. Close your eyes a moment.'**

Kagome did as told after rolling back over and facing him. His fingertips lightly rested upon her brow over her 'third eye' chakra. She felt a sudden relief of a pressure she had not been aware of till it was gone. She could still feel his presence but it was as though a screen had been placed to separate them. The sense of him was muted and all she could detect of his thoughts were not nearly so raw. '**Better?'**

_Yes. Much better_, she sighed relaxing now that her mind was somewhat her own again.

'**I did not realize the strain such a connection was placing on you.'** It was as close to an apology as he had come and Kagome smiled at him in understanding. Sitting up once more she slid out of the bed walking gingerly as her body _ached. _Guilt colored his thoughts unfamiliarly, as he stood and scooped her off her feet carrying her to the bathtub. Setting her down next to it he turned on the faucet and adjusted the temperature.

It was a kindness Kagome would never have thought to receive from him until learning who he really was. Suddenly the idea of being his mate didn't feel so heavy. If they could be friends then it wouldn't be bad at all. He turned the shower on and quickly cleansed himself using his jyaki to dry himself before he left her to bathe. The sleep he'd placed on the temple grounds was wearing off and he did not want to answer unwelcome questions as to why he was in Kagome's room with her. Dressing quickly he slipped out the window as Yusuke knocked at the door.

"Kagome? You alright," he asked as a soft splash stopped his hand on the door handle. If she was up bathing she was likely just fine and he could ask her when she finished. Turning around he found himself face to face with the most irritable of his friends. "Hey, three eyes don't do that! I hate it when you just appear."

"It is not my fault you lack the ability to sense my energy, Detective."

"If you weren't so sneaky and quiet I'd find you just fine!" Yusuke complained pushing past him and gesturing with his thumb "When she finishes her bath tell her to meet me in the kitchen, you come too."

"I am neither your messenger nor your lap dog to call as you please Yusuke."

"I know that, what crawled up your ass, three eyes?"

"Humph. Nothing." He rolled his eyes at the Mazoku but the gesture was meant for the mental picture of him as a dog that his Miko thought of. The image was complete with his hair and a collar with a name tag. She giggled.

"Yusuke, Hiei why are you both standing in the hallway arguing? Kagome will need food and quiet to recover fully." Kurama chided wiping his hands on a towel as he ushered them towards the kitchen and dining room.

"Jolly Mr. Sunshine here was being his cheerful self." Yusuke said as he moved past them both grumbling under his breath.

Kurama shook his head at the Detective covering his own chuckle by clearing his throat. "So how was your night?"

"Peachy." Hiei retorted ignoring the laughter rippling through his telepathic link. Apparently Kagome had been amused by Yusuke's creative insult as well. It was hard to keep a straight face while listening to her laugh so freely. **'Stop laughing Kagome, if I start laughing at nothing they'll think the world is ending or some such ridiculous notion.'**

_Wow, really? You need to lighten up Hiei s_he teased.

'**I could always reestablish the full connection.'** Hiei growled enjoying the way he knew she had shuddered.

_N-No I will be good._ She stammered as his words washed through her.

'**Your word?'** He gritted his teeth.

_Well…_she chuckled coyly

'**Kagome…'**the tone held promise as well as a warning.

_Okay, Okay I give you my word…_

'**Good.** '

_For now…_

Something of his amusement must have shown in his eyes for Kurama stepped closer and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you well Hiei? You haven't eaten any strange things from the Makai again have you?"

Unbidden the memory of Shippo feeding him a laughing mushroom came to his mind. He heard her choke, splutter and then full peals of laughter rang through his head and his ears as he saw himself rolling on the ground laughing; the effect of the mushroom. _S-stop! I-I can't brea- I'm going to drown! Ha ha Hee Hee, ow! It hurts! I can't believe you ate- the mushroom! Ha ha! _

An image of her eating the same kind of mushroom came to his mind and the sight of her rolling holding her stomach as tears of mirth ran down her cheeks proved too much. He left gritting his teeth on the laughter. **'Damn it! Kagome now Kurama will think I've lost my mind!'**

_You have! To me! I'm sorry it's just so different to see you laugh so hard. If you hadn't thought of the memory I wouldn't have lost it! _She said still giggling with him but not as hard.She cleared her throat or at least tried to before another burst of giggles surfaced and Hiei put his head in his hand as he sat in the top of a tree.

'**Are you always this way?'**

_Sometimes; I love to laugh. I find it very stress relieving to let go with a good laugh. Do you ever 'let go' Hiei? _

'**Not usually.'** He replied not bothering to hide the wry smirk on his lips.

_That's too bad, you have a great laugh. _

'**I do?'**__

_Uh huh. I think if you don't use it more I might have to see if youkai are ticklish…_

'**Kagome…that would not be in your best interest.'**

_Ow! Stupid bucket. Uh oh, Hiei stop Kurama! I tripped and fell but I'm naked! Oh crap. Oh crap! He's coming in what do I do?! _She was panicking as she watched the handle turn from where she'd landed on the rug in her bedroom. Frozen where she lay she closed her eyes hoping that from how she lay he would see anything. 

Hiei had not intended for her to know of his telepathic link to Kurama nor Kurama to know of Kagome's to him but he was too far to do anything else so he opened the link to Kurama forgetting to block out Kagome.** 'Opening that door would be unwise fox.'**

_Eh?_ Kagome squeaked.

*It sounded like Kagome fell I was going to check on her Hiei, since you left.* the soothing tone of Kurama's thoughts eased through Hiei's mind though he was anything but soothed.

_Kurama? _Kagome asked curiously recognizing the voice.

*Kagome?* Kurama questioned surprised to hear a female voice in Hiei's mind.

'**Damn.' **Hiei cursed as he entered through the window of Kagome's room and frowned at her before helping her to her feet and snatching the towel from the rack on which it hung. Quickly he tossed it to her before slipping back out.

_We just need Yusuke and it's a full party! _Kagome quipped.

*Yusuke has no telepathic ability. But I see what was ailing you Hiei.* Kurama said laughing softly.

'**Shut up Kurama.' **Hiei snapped off the connection to the kitsune roughly hoping he got a headache from the action. As he walked to the kitchen he noticed Kurama rubbing his temples and his lip curled slightly. 'Serves him right,' he thought smugly.

Kagome opened the door and headed to the kitchen a small backpack on her shoulder. Over her left shoulder was her quiver bristling with arrows and in her hand the bow she'd selected. The weapons seemed slightly out of place with her jeans and red t-shirt. She gave them all a bright smile before walking into the kitchen. "Yusuke is waiting right? Must be about that mission we put off yesterday I'm all ready to go when he says the word."

"Great. This client was a little put out when I told them we hadn't found his girlfriends ring." Yusuke said as he stuck his head through the doorway and gave her a smile. "I was worried, yesterday was reckless kid. Let not pull any more stunts that could kill you 'kay?" he said lightly as she followed him out the door.

Kagome shuffled her feet hanging her head as she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. He's my brother so I had to try!"

Yusuke stopped and set his hand on the top of her head ruffling her hair to bug her. "I didn't say it wasn't the most awe inspiring thing I've seen I _said_ it was reckless. But I can't be mad at you cause that would be the kettle calling the pot black. I'm not exactly cautious myself but yours took the cake. I thought you'd die on us."

"I guess I lucked out this time eh?" Kagome replied cheerfully as she tried moving Yusuke's hand but it was difficult with only one hand free.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "and-"

"I can't promise you I won't do it again. I can't ignore a friend in need" her voice lowered "I just can't it goes against everything I am." She could feel Hiei's eyes boring into her back and hear his displeasured comments in her mind but he knew as she did that she spoke the truth.

"Can't blame you for that, just be careful alright? I don't want to have to bang down Koenma's door to get you back."

'**As if he'd get the chance, he'd have to get in line.' ** Hiei muttered angrily.

Kagome had the feeling she had missed something but brushed it off by stating "our client is human." Yusuke turned slowly with a curious look on his face.

"How do you know, kid?"

_Ugh 'kid' really? That's a first. _"Could we skip the nick name and go with Kagome? I knew because youkai don't exchange rings." She shrugged shifting her backpack.

Yusuke looked at her funny casting a glance at Kurama who shrugged. "Where did you learn about youkai Kagome?" he asked turning to walk again leading the way to the beach not too far from the temple.

"The custom of giving rings originated with youkai. Of course it was originally a means of showing status but it became a common thing for lovers to give their chosen as a means of setting themselves apart. A feast of some sort was given to the couple and rings exchanged in the public setting. The ring was worn on the middle finger of the left hand to symbolize the ring did not unbalance the relationship but centered it." Kurama explained while casting a glance at Hiei and then Yusuke.

_Hiei did you know? Why didn't you tell me?_ Kagome asked frantically feeling her cheeks burning.

'**I was not aware of it; I was never part of the inner workings of youkai society Kagome. They feared me for my dual nature.'**

_That's no help! _"I uh- I live on a shrine, yeah and we have scrolls," she fidgeted nervously with the strap of her quiver. "Lots of old- like really old scrolls."

'**Tell them the truth Kagome. You can trust them besides you obviously can't lie.'**

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the blue sky and white clouds. "Well that isn't exactly true. I haven't been completely honest." Kagome swallowed, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am –was the Shikon no Miko."

A gasp came from Kurama as he seemed to stumble over a rock on the path. Hiei moved to her other side and walked quietly beside her. Silently he encouraged her to continue. It was high time she receive the respect she deserved. "The legend-it's true?" the avatar whispered.

"Legend?" she scoffed. "Hardly, unless a fifteen year old girl falling through time and shattering a one of a kind artifact causing the deaths of thousands is legendary." Her voice hardened, "Sometimes I wonder if I had never fallen through the time slip, if the jewel had never been ripped from my body; would those thousands have lived long lives? Aged, had children or offspring? Would everything be different or was my journey fated to occur? Would my life be easier or harder? Would youkai still roam freely?" They had reached the beach and she dropped her bag and weapons on the sand. Turning her back she pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it on her bag before wriggling out of her jeans and turning to face them.

"What are you talking about Kagome, what is this jewel? What are you?" Yusuke asked having already stripped out of his clothes to his swimming shorts. He was trying to keep his eyes on her face though she was showing a delightful amount of creamy skin. Now that she was no longer hidden by her hair he could see the way her simple blue and white swimming suit clung to her curves accenting them nicely. Hiei was staring too though not at Kagome but at himself with murder in his eyes. Wisely he looked away.

She sat down on the towel she'd brought, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her arms. Her eyes became unfocused as she seemed to look into her past. Hiei knew she was for she was reliving all of her memories both good and bad. Around her the guys sat down too watching her intently.

"I am human; Yusuke or I was; now I think I am more a monster. When I was fifteen I was a normal girl, I went to school I had friends who were constantly trying to push me to date this guy or another but I had a normal life. I knew nothing of violence but what was on TV, same with youkai and creatures that could only live, I thought, in nightmares."Kagome closed her eyes remembering.

"On the day of my fifteenth birthday the world as I knew it changed forever. I was pulled down the bone eaters well by Mistress Centipede who was looking for a jewel of such power it could make a youkai strength and power increase exponentially or so was the claim. It could also grant the owner a wish. She took me as I later discovered because the jewel was within my body…"

Kurama's eyes didn't leave her face as he leaned in to listen intently. Yusuke leaned back relaxing as he listened and Hiei kept his presence close within her mind as she recounted her adventures stopping only long enough to accomplish their mission and to pull her long t-shirt over her for modesty. On through the day and into the night she told her story. Every so often Kurama would get up to get her a drink or to fix a simple meal as she continued. Hiei noticed that as much as she was able she did not mention her relationship with Inuyasha or with Kikyo except in passing. That was fine by him for he had seen all of it in her memories and frankly did not wish to see or hear it again.

Kagome spoke till she was nearly falling asleep and yet she had yet to finish her tale. Hiei stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Enough onna, you can tell us the rest tomorrow. Your words are slurring and you are repeating yourself. Go to bed." Her exhaustion won out and she collapsed into Hiei's arms. Ignoring the looks he was receiving he slipped his arm beneath her knees and scooped her into his arms carrying her from the room. She was asleep before he reached the hall. Carefully he put her to bed not bothering to change her out of her long since dry suit.

"I now know why Genkai sent her to us. Kagome has probably more enemies than the three of us combined. If she still possesses the Shikon jewel then she will be in danger. You know this means that you can no longer take her to the Makai Yusuke. It isn't safe. I'm not certain she should be a detective either." He leaned forward lowering his voice. "If she is responsible as she claims for thousands of deaths the Reikai will be looking for her and her display yesterday was likely a beacon to her location."

Yusuke frowned his eyes narrowing at the table where he tapped his finger on the edge of his empty coffee cup, "She can't go home can she."

Kurama sighed setting his tea cup on the table "unfortunately no, if she sets foot in Tokyo the Reikai will capture her. They will try her unfairly and she will be executed-"

"And I will burn the Reikai to ashes if they touch her." Hiei vowed dangerously.

"I thought you hated her three eyes," the Mazoku asked puzzled at Hiei's change of attitude. He hadn't seen Hiei eyeing her at the beach and had assumed that his indifference meant his dislike. He couldn't understand though why. Kagome was hot with a nice helping of sweetness and enough spice to keep it interesting.

"You were mistaken, I hated the _Miko_." Hiei said with firm conviction. Turning to Kurama he opened the telepathic link. **'Where can I procure a ring for Kagome?'**

*****You wish to make it official then? Very well Hiei I will help you. Will you tell Yusuke?*

'**Might as well he will find out one way or another. It would be regrettable should he learn it at an inconvenient time.'**

*I quite understand.*

Hiei stood and looked down his nose at the Detective adopting his fiercest glare. "One cannot easily despise their sodalis vitae-or soul-mate Yusuke. I do not hate Kagome. "

"Wait, Kagome is your soul-mate?" he stumbled over the unfamiliar words searching for a human equivalent to fill the gap "as in your wife? You are married, when did that happen? I think I must be sick and having hallucinations." He tried to remember any signs that Hiei had shown that Kagome was his and came up only with the fierce glare he'd gotten at the beach while ogling Kagome. No wonder he'd been so furious.

Hiei grit his teeth as he clenched his fist. "Kagome is my wife if that is how you wish to word it. There has been no official marriage but that will be corrected. Regardless she is mine. I will not let anyone harm her; not possible enemies nor the Reikai."

"Okay," Yusuke jumped to his feet and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder "If she is your wife then I will protect you both. No worries, I got your back, right Hiei?" he held up his fingers in the shape of his Rei Gun mining shooting it with a wink. "Oh hey, shouldn't you be going to bed with her? Isn't right for a new wife to sleep alone you know?" The Mazoku grinned shoving him towards the hall. Waiting until Hiei was out of sight and he heard the bedroom door close, Yusuke turned to Kurama worriedly "This complicates things doesn't it?"

"Exponentially, however with Hiei as her husband or mate however you wish to word it; the Reikai will think twice about incurring his wrath that buys us some time. We have to know if Kagome still has the jewel Yusuke. Everything rests on her answer."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. The characters belong to their respective owners: Rumiko Takahashi who owns Inuyasha and Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not make any moneys from this story.

This story was written for the Deadliest sin's summer 2012 contest. Enjoy!

_Kagome's thoughts _

'Other thoughts'

'**Hiei's thoughts'**

*Kurama's thoughts*

**Chapter 5**

The darkness of the velvet night was quiet and soothing as he entered the bedroom and removed his katana, his shirt and shoes before climbing into bed with his Kagome. She came easily into his arms and he settled her against his chest at an angle that allowed him to run his fingers through the midnight silk of her hair while he thought about the conversation he'd had with his friends.

A wife, his soul-mate it seemed strangely right that he should be here beside Kagome as he was. He had never considered marriage at all. No one before Kagome would have considered him so he had thought to remain alone for his existence. Now, he had to stop thinking like a solitary being and more like the spouse she deserved.

What would Kagome want? A flashy wedding like he'd seen young girls gush over in magazines, or a quiet ceremony with friends and family like Yukina's had been? Money was no object since he had plenty stashed in various locations that only one with the Jagan could locate. Where would they live? Would she want a house?

_Eventually a house would be nice. But for now what's wrong with staying here?_ Hiei's hand stilled from his constant movement through her hair.

**You should be sleeping.**

_I heard the conversation through your thoughts, can I really not return to Tokyo?_

'**It would be dangerous for the time being. Yusuke wants to investigate the situation further before we take unnecessary risks.'**

Kagome sighed, _small._ She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned closer. He resumed running his fingers through midnight silk strands.

'**Small? Small what.'**

_A small wedding, just friends this time, but maybe in time we could have a bigger one with my family? Renew our vows or something?_ Her mental tone was sad but hopeful and Hiei wanted to see and hear her smile. He disliked greatly the feeling of sorrow in her thoughts.

'**Whatever makes you happy, Kagome.'**

_Shouldn't you be happy too?_ She asked turning to look at him her blue eyes searching his.

**I wish only to please you and to restore your honor. **It was an honest answer but not what she wanted to hear and she frowned a little before turning her face away. Kagome went quiet for a moment and Hiei listened silently to her thoughts but waited for her to speak them.

_Tell me what you know of hiyoukai customs, Hiei._

**Regrettably I know nothing of the marriage customs of my father's people except the term I told you before: sodalis vitae. **

_That's too bad, I thought maybe we could bridge the gap and blend your customs with mine and make it meaningful to both of us._

'**If that is your wish I will find a way.'**

"Thank you Hiei." Kagome yawned as she lay her head back down on his chest, listening to the steady sound of his breathing.

Hiei waited until she was deeply asleep before he slipped out of the bed to find Kurama. If anyone would know how to find something as obscure as the wedding rites for his father's people, the avatar for Yoko Kurama would. Although Kurama usually stayed in the city where he rented an apartment; lately he had been staying at the temple more often than not. Knowing he would find him in the garden Hiei moved silently out the window and into the night.

It wasn't hard to spot Kurama standing in the moonlight; a silver kitsune didn't exactly blend in. He turned as Hiei stepped up near him and leaned against a tree. He folded his arms and huffed. Even for Kagome it was difficult to ask for anything. "Did you need something, Hiei?" the voice was deeper and richer showing that the human guise was gone completely.

"Hn, fox you said you would assist me, I require information. I want to learn of the customs of my father's people."

"Kagome's behest I presume? Fortunately for you I think I may have just the thing. I acquired a set of scrolls long ago that may contain the information you seek. I will return in a day with everything I can find. Hiei, Yusuke said it first but I echo the same. I will watch your back my friend. I hope for you the joy that I was never able to experience."

"Don't get sentimental on me Kurama, I hate that."

Kurama smiled before he nodded and began to turn to leave "Oh have you ever heard of a Fire Crystal? I wouldn't mind adding one to my collection if you have." One silver ear twitched as he vanished into the darkness.

Hiei shook his head, Yoko Kurama, a bandit and thief obsessed by anything of value or obscurity. Some things never changed. Yet that same ruthless being was now one of his closest friends and one he could rely on time and time again. He allowed a small smile to tug at his lips before returning to Kagome's side.

The morning brought with it rain and a couple of soaked kitsune one carrying a gilded chest rather crusted in semi-precious stones the other looking like a wet thundercloud. Shippo glared at the avatar angrily. "You told me they needed me to steal that blasted mirror again Kurama, but none of the families had called for me, why did you really want me to leave?"

"You've caught me but Shippo it is not my news to tell."

The kitsune's auburn tail swished angrily again "Where is Kagome? I'll ask her what's going on. This has something to do with her right?" Shippo shook off Kurama's hand and headed the direction of Kagome's bedroom. Yusuke blocked the hallway.

"I can't let you go there man, you wouldn't like what you see. Things kinda changed while you were away. Kit, there aint no easy way to say this but Kagome's not on the market anymore if you get what I'm saying."

"He marked her didn't he?" Shippo's shoulders sagged. "I knew she was sleeping with him I didn't know it was serious."

"With Hiei, man everything is serious the guy need's to lighten up." Yusuke said with a stupidly large grin.

"Kagome will help with that. I'll bet he has no idea what he's gotten himself into." Shippo laughed though his eyes were still pained.

"I'm sure he doesn't Shippo-chan." Yusuke said mockingly.

Shippo's teal eyes widened. "How did you- Who told?"

"Kagome told us the story or some of it although I get the feeling the worst is yet to come." Kurama said wringing out his wet hair into a towel he had returned to his human guise. "Has Kagome woken yet?"

"I don't know! I wasn't going to check. I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders thanks!"

"Would you like to keep your voice box, fool? If you do stop yelling," Hiei spat as he entered the kitchen. "Kagome is getting ready for the day she will be out shortly." Hiei walked over to the chest. "Is this it?"

"Yes the chest was just a way to transport them. I want that back. But the scrolls within are yours. I recalled why I kept them when I saw them again. I was unable to open them and didn't get a chance to try before I died."

"You couldn't open them, now I am curious." Shippo said looking over Hiei's shoulder his tail twitching. Hiei elbowed him back as he picked up the chest and carried it to the table.

"The seals are complex-"Kurama began.

Opening the lid he took out a scroll and moved it to the side the first scroll was followed by four more. The last scroll Hiei held in front of him with a frown of thought. The seal looked simple enough so what- the seal warmed under his hand and something sharp pricked his palm drawing a drop of blood. Hiei dropped the scroll in surprise. All eyes followed the drop of crimson as it spread through the design of the seal before white mist rose out of it.

"Well well, I never expected to be woken. I thought for sure I was doomed to remain in that seal forever." A ghostly voice said as an old bearded spirit rose out of the seal.

"Saiya!? What are you doing here?" Kagome said walking in and freezing in place. Her face paled slightly at seeing the spirit of Sounga's sheath and a vassal of Inuyasha's father again. Her azure eyes went wide and she stumbled a little.

"Hello Kagome. Been quite some time has it not?"

"Yeah it has." sitting at Hiei's side, Kagome agreed quietly knowing what was coming next.

"And how is lord Inuyasha these days?"

"I'm certain he is just fine. I really don't know." Kagome said coolly looking away.

"Oh dear, I thought things were heating up between you but I can see I was mistaken I'm sorry my dear." Hiei growled opening his mouth to say something scathing.

"You know him?" Yusuke interrupted puzzled by the fact Kagome's voice was so cold and talking to a spirit.

"Er- yeah he was the guardian of the sword Sounga before it was taken to the underworld by the Inu Taisho, Inuyasha's father- look can we drop this subject?"

"I thought he looked familiar, he was the reason we all almost died when that crazy sword opened a path to the netherworld." Shippo said sitting near Kagome but maintaining a respectful distance. He was Hiei's friend and before that Kagome's; a fact that would never change though he knew that Hiei didn't love her yet. Still it was inevitable that he would, no one spent time with Kagome and didn't lose their heart. Unless they were stupid or heartless, despite what some thought Hiei was neither.

"Why are you here Saiya?" Kagome asked again her eyes hidden by the fringe of her bangs her voice quietly firm. Hiei glared at the one responsible for her pain.

"Answer her," he ordered sharply.

Saiya sighed dramatically "That crazy old coot; he made another sheath for me to guard a dagger made from his fang and I refused so he _asked_ me to watch over these scrolls instead. He probably believed they would never be opened and that I would wait forever," he sighed heavily before looking closer at Hiei. "Oh my you look just like him, oh yes; I can definitely see the resemblance."

"Who does he resemble Saiya?" Kagome asked.

"Why, his father of course."

"My father?" he echoed with a bewildered expression. Hiei stared at the ghost feeling like the earth had fallen out from under him. Of course he knew he had one as Hina had not been punished for nothing, but he'd never thought much on the male or who he might have been. When he had been younger he'd once pondered who would have been cruel enough to create such a being as himself, but he never dreamed he'd one day know more.

"Oh my! That is impressive your expressions are the same too. Tell me young hiyoukai by what name are you called?" Saiya asked curiously.

"Hiei." The name slipped out without thought.

"Well Hiei, it is an honor to finally meet you," the ghost stroked his beard with a smile. "I presume you wish to learn more of your heritage as you have finally opened the seals am I right?"

Hiei frowned did he want to know? Did he want to know about his parentage and his father's people? Did he want to know for certain that he had been abandoned completely by them both on the day of his birth? Was it worth knowing to hear the marriage custom? Beside him Kagome slid her small hand into his and gave it a small squeeze as she listened to the thoughts going through his head through their link.

_It's up to you, Hiei. But you could be wrong you know. Maybe things were not quite as they appeared and what happened was out of his control._

**Perhaps.** He doubted it though.

"Tell me what you know spirit." Hiei demanded as he straightened his shoulders and folded his arms his claret eyes now focused on the seal's guardian fully waiting to confirm what he'd always known- Or not.

"He loved her, your father did. Broke his heart to lose her and at such a time" Saiya mused quietly watching Hiei out of the corner of his eye. When Hiei's gaze sharpened on him he knew he had his attention. "Hina was pregnant and she knew there were two lives within her one of ice and one of fire, a boy and a girl. Hiko, your father, wanted her to stay but she could not. The ice child would have died without the energies of the Ice land to support her. So she left, Hina left just before you were to be born. Last I heard Hina and her fire child died, I can see that isn't true."

"My mother left him?" the question fell from his lips in shock.

"You thought he left her? Oh no, Hina was his life. Opposites they might have been born but they were sodalis vitae completely. Never was your father happier than with his Hina. They were to be wed after she returned but she never came back. Poor Hiko tried to follow her but he didn't make it in time. We never saw him again either."

"We?" Hiei's throat was dry and his voice came out a rough whisper.

"Me and your grandfather; Hiei, he searched frantically for you, your mother and your father but he only heard you had all died. It changed him. But He never gave up a slim hope that you had survived. That's why he wrote these scrolls, for you. He wanted you to know of your hiyoukai heritage. If he is still around then- "A crash of thunder and a bright flash of lightning were punctuated with a …moo?

"Was that a –cow?" Shippo asked Kagome who snapped her head back to look at Saiya.

"He's here sooner than I thought, though I can hardly blame him."

"Who is it-who is here?" Kurama asked standing quickly.

"Hiei's grandfather," Everyone followed Hiei who had vanished the moment Saiya had identified the youkai as family. "Well I guess they will know who soon enough." He finished quietly to himself.

Hiei stood staring at the youkai in front of him. The rest followed stopping at his side except Kagome who raced past and embraced the face of the three eyed cow. "Momo!" she cried.

"Moo" Momo replied in greeting.

The old youkai raised his head slowly, his skin hung off his bones showing he'd lost weight and there were bags under his eyes from countless sleepless nights His silver hair was still up in a traditional topknot as Kagome remembered it had been. Gone was the jovial slightly absent minded elderly youkai and in his place was a mere fragment of the blacksmith she'd known. Years, time and grief had left him nearly broken. He stood beside the three eyed bovine and Kagome's heart ached for him. His eyes held the look of one holding on to a spider's thread of fragile hope. She released the cows head to hug the old male. "Oh Kagome, it's you." His smile was so brittle it hurt.

"Totosai, his name is Hiei, "she whispered before letting go and stepping back.

"Hiei?" he asked turning to look at the group standing there watching.

His eyes caught and held the claret eyes so like his late son's eyes that it was uncanny. The change in his stance was almost instantaneous as his shoulders raised and the fragile hope became a perfect clarity. He took a slow step forward and then another. Hiei stood frozen like a deer caught in headlights unable to move as the old youkai came towards him; finally Totosai closed the distance and grabbed Hiei into a hug. Hiei, not knowing what to do, think or feel simply stood like a statue. "Finally m'boy, I finally found you," the aged blacksmith hiyoukai said into his hair.

Silently Hiei moved out of his arms and walked away.

"Hiei" Kurama chided calling after him.

"No let him go, Hiei has a lot to think about, I'm certain his world was just turned on its ear." Totosai said as Kagome put her arm around him to guide him into the house.

Yusuke stood watching silently; for once understanding more about their taciturn friend than Kurama. Yusuke's father had abandoned his mother while she'd been pregnant. He had never even heard the man's name but he knew the pain of not knowing. He could only imagine how it would feel to suddenly find out that the man hadn't abandoned them but had been unable to return. To learn that he was not a mistake as he secretly believed but that he'd been loved and wanted by both mother and father, yeah he'd be confused too. Yusuke was grateful to the old guy when he stopped Kurama from going after Hiei. "I know it did old man." Yusuke muttered following them as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Hiei's thoughts and emotions were in chaos. Everything he'd ever thought, ever felt and ever done in the name of his abandonment was wrong. He hadn't been created as a sick joke for some faceless nameless male who had knocked up his mother. His mother hadn't been the heartless being who had killed herself because she was weak; no she had done it out of grief for him. She had wanted to be with him, her son even in death. And his father had died trying to find them, because he loved them.

He had been loved and wanted by both of them. It was almost Yukina who had been abandoned because she was not conceived out of love but instinct for the survival of the Koorime. Their mother had been taking Yukina to the ice maidens when she'd been captured and held till she gave birth. But why hadn't she taken Yukina there after their birth? What was he missing? Some detail had not been told, there had to be a reason. Saiya had said that his father had asked her to stay with him but that she could not. Why?

"Why couldn't she stay with him damn it!" he growled his fist met the wood beam hard but not enough to break it. He narrowed his eyes as he heard someone intrude upon his space but the voice stopped him or rather what he said did.

"She was sick, deathly sick Hiei. Carrying you was strain enough but having your sister too nearly killed her." Totosai said quietly sitting beside him on the wraparound porch at the back of the house. "She needed the support of her native lands to finish the pregnancy. It was the only reason she left Hiko's side. She knew what would happen to her if she were caught and do you know what she said to me when I reminded her while trying to convince her to stay, she said I know I could die but if I go then my son can live. If I stay then he has no chance."

"She risked herself for me." It was barely a whisper.

"No she risked everything for you." Totosai said firmly.

"Totosai," he could not call him grandfather yet for he had not yet accepted it "why did he not marry my- mother?"

Totosai smiled as he climbed slowly to his feet, "Simple, you happened first and Hiko wanted to prove he loved Hina and not just for your sake Hiei. He wanted to restore her honor."

Honor he understood the rest of what he'd heard made no sense to him after the life he'd led up to this point. "Totosai, will you share the details of the wedding with me? I too have the need to restore honor to my sodalis vitae."

Totosai blinked for a moment looking his grandson over. He'd missed so much of his life already but one could not turn back the clock. As much as he'd wished it a thousand times, he could not undo the damage the world had done to Hiei. If one being in the world could it was Kagome.

He being a hiyoukai had sensed Hiei's jyaki marking his young friend. He had not been surprised to see her though as Shippo had often visited; keeping him informed on the goings on with everything. He had told him just three days before that Kagome had been found. How ironic that she would be the one to be soul-mate to his lost grandson. The fates were certainly kind this time around.

"Kagome is a special girl, with a sad past. Will you seek to make her future happier Hiei?"

"I will." Hiei didn't have to think twice to answer that.

"Then I will not only tell you of the ceremony but I will perform it for you both as well." Totosai said placing his hand on Hiei's shoulder. Out of the pocket of his green and black yukata he withdrew the scroll Hiei had broken the seal on and handed it to Hiei. "Everything takes time, m'boy. You will understand in time."

"Hn"

Hiei didn't return to the house until well after everyone had gone to bed. As he slipped through the window he was surprised to see Kagome waiting up for him. She didn't say a word as she slipped off of the bed and came to him wrapping him in her arms. Hiei was trembling as he slowly raised his arms and drew her closer his head bending slightly to find her lips before he captured her mouth with his own. It didn't take long to lose himself with passion as Kagome encouraged him on with each moan and the way her body moved with his. As he lost himself in the physical act of sex, he sought to find the balance within in something he knew was constant. Her body, her scent, her eyes they were all he had to cling to as his world within crumbled.

Everything he was, everything he'd fought to become he had done to carve out a place to be. Rage at a world that despised him from birth had been the fuel for his fire and his drive for survival to spite all of it. But what was he now? He hadn't been thrown away by the ones he'd thought had primarily been the cause of his suffering. Who was he? Was he really a blood thirsty monster who lived to fight and fought to live or was he something more? Something - better? Who had he been all this time, was he a lie? Who and what was Hiei?

He was a Jaganshi. He was a hiyoukai and an ice apparition. These were facts unchangeable and constant. Everything else had completely fallen away as the rage he'd built on vanished in a single statement: he had been loved. He was not meant to be the villain or the creature he'd been forced to become. But what should he be? What kind of a male was this being who had given him life? Should he have been like him? He knew that Hiko had honor and had loved his mother.

When had he accepted Hina as mother? Had it been the day he'd heard her screaming out for him to be returned to her? Or was it when he'd heard that she sacrificed everything to give him life? Him, she'd chosen him an Imiko over her own life. And he had mocked her gift, callously risking his life with every turn. He owed her more than he could comprehend.

Kagome slept beside him as he slipped from her side and went over to his clothes. Reaching within his shirt he withdrew his only memento of his mother, a crystal blue hiroseki stone. A gem formed of the tears she shed on the day of his birth. He'd thought once, how cruel a woman had to be to cry at the birth of her child and that seeing him must have been so revolting she shed tears, but he'd been wrong again. This tear was a tear of joy. Opening the clasp he placed the chain around his neck feeling the cold gem warm slowly on his bare skin. The gem had new meaning and he, clipping the chain into place, would wear it once again.

Over the next few weeks Hiei slowly changed. He was quieter and sometimes more distant than he had been before but he seemed to always be close to Totosai. Kagome watched him from where she stood hanging clothes out to dry. Hiei seemed to be watching the old blacksmith again.

_Hiei?_ She called mentally. There was no answer. Hiei had shut her out the night Totosai had come and his view on his life must have changed. When she'd woken the next morning he had been laying beside her but his thoughts had been far away or so she'd surmised from the way his eyes were unfocused and looking out the window. He hadn't said a word to her as she greeted him that morning and had been gone when she'd come out of the bath. By the time she'd arrived to make breakfast he'd left again.

Since that night he hadn't looked her way at all. He hadn't returned to their bed either to sleep or for the comfort she had offered him. Tears pricked her eyes and she held them stubbornly back. He was essentially her husband but she knew nothing of the pain or confusion he was going through because he had pushed her away. He had pushed everyone away.

It hurt. Something within her heart hurt seeing Hiei look so lost and unsure. It was a look she had seen far too often in her past with Inuyasha but it had become far more common at the end of the Sounga incident. When Inuyasha had learned that he had caused his father's death, even though it was only the day he was born, Inuyasha had shut down too.

Learning that the man you _thought_ your father was wasn't true and that he had sacrificed his life for yours out of love, had to be hard to hear after a life time of believing you were worthless. Kagome could not identify with Hiei any more than she had been able to with Inuyasha. Her father had loved her and her family, showering them with his affections daily with everything he did and said. She hadn't ever felt abandoned by him till the day he was killed in an accident when she was eight. But even then she had known without a doubt that he loved her. Hiei had been opposite she gathered. He had always believed he'd been hated.

Kagome turned quickly to hide the tear that slipped down her cheek before it was seen, the world spun and sudden nausea gripped her as spots danced in her vision. Pain radiated out of her chest and she clutched the bamboo structure to keep from falling. She gagged silently as the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Staggering a little she moved to the porch and sat down her breath coming in small quick gasps.

Just as soon as it happened it was over and Kagome swallowed waiting to feel the nausea again. When nothing happened she stood and continued hanging the laundry grateful for once, Hiei had shut her out. She took it a little easier the rest of the day without being obvious about it and retired to her bed earlier than normal.

Her dreams that night were dark blurry images of a past that was not her own and she saw her life from someone-something else's eyes. Blood, power and a wish, one single wish spoken by her lips followed by a shifting sensation and then sudden darkness engulfed her. She could hear the constant lub-dub of a heart beat and then a stirring, a sensation of bitterness and sorrow and the darkness was gone it could see again. Kagome saw herself again this time with Hiei and felt the sickly evil glee as she coupled with the youkai the first time and its power grew…

Kagome's eyes shot open as she clutched her chest. She felt it once more, a sensation she had hoped never to feel again, but this time it came from within her…the Shikon jewel was inside her! Her eyes widened as she realized something that made her tremble in fear. The jewel had been tainted. Hiei's words came back in a rush.

"The dragon is drawn to your purity and entranced by the taint upon it."

She swallowed thickly.

"Something in you has sullied your soul. The dragon is drawn to that which darkens your purity."

The tainted jewel had drawn the dragon to her; drawn Hiei. She felt sick and weak as she stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom where she vomited into the toilet. Her body shook with silent sobs as her blunt nails dug into the skin where the tainted jewel lay within her.

"I wanted your body and your power"his words came back to her fraying mind. She retched again till there was nothing left and leaned shakily against the wall.

"Hiei," she whispered as she curled her knees to her chest feeling shattered and broken. He had never wanted her it had always been the jewel though he couldn't have known if she didn't. "It's all a lie. Hiei is my friend, he is. He's my sodalis vitae he said so…he said so." She argued against the doubts flooding her mind with darkness the impurity of the jewel crawling beneath the surface.

_**Then where is he now… **_The voices of many spoke at once hissing a crossed her mind like sandpaper as the jewel spoke. Kagome clutched her head in pain as she fought the darkness alone. _**He has abandoned you little Miko. You are alone now as you always have been…He has thrown you away and you will die alone. Your soul belongs to us… **_Tear's spilled from her eyes.

"No, he hasn't abandoned me. He's suffering he needs time to cope with everything."

_**And while he is coping you are dying little Miko. Do you think he will care when your soul is no more in this world and your body a cold and lifeless shell? **_

Her hands rose to cover her lips in horror. She couldn't leave him now she could not abandon him it would break him completely. Hiei's mind and heart were fragile right now. She knew that she knew but- she staggered back to her room collapsing on the floor her body in agony.

_**Scream for him to come to your side and if he does… we will give you time. If not you will die here alone and broken… Scream little Miko like your life depends upon it… **_

"Hiei!" the word was ripped from her throat in a ragged scream.

The desperation and fear in the sound made his hair stand on end as he raced to her side cursing himself for leaving her alone. He burst through the window and flew to her in the space of a heart beat his eyes searching her for injury. His mind reached for hers but a force blocked his way. She was sobbing silent sobs as she clutched him to her. The only injury he could see was self inflicted as there were five small crescent shaped cuts on her chest over her heart where her nails had bit into her skin. She was pale and shaky her face stained with tears as he turned her to face him.

The horror in her eyes turned to relief as she met his concerned gaze. The words she wanted to say froze in her throat and the evil laughter scraping over her thoughts told her that she would not be able to speak of what had occurred. She would not be able to tell him her life was ending or that the tainted jewel was within her and he would not be able to read it in her thoughts either.

Hiei tried to reach for her mind and was relived to reach her. The force blocking him was gone but so was her memory of what had occurred as far as he could tell. "Kagome, what happened?" he asked finally.

"A nightmare, I thought I was going to lose you!" her mouth was forming the words but she could not control what was being said. "I thought you had abandoned me too like he did."

"Never," Hiei said pulling her to him realizing he had hurt her while he'd been so confused. Well he wasn't confused about her, not any more. "Marry me."

"What? We are getting married already and you already marked me as yours." Kagome said confused at the statement.

"No we are having a wedding to restore your honor, and I marked you in passion without your knowledge. Kagome, I'm _asking_ you to marry _me._"

Her eyes widened as she pushed back to look at his eyes. It was not a bold confession of love but it was as close to one as she figured Hiei would ever come. Did she want it? Even knowing that the jewel would steal her from him one day? They were together regardless if she said yes or no but he was offering her more than she'd dreamed. "Yes." Yes she wanted it and for as long as she could she'd give it back as much or more than she got.

Hiei's eyes warmed as he scooped her up and leaned in to kiss her. Kagome put her hand over his mouth "can I do something really quick before you kiss me?" She slipped around him and went into the bathroom brushing her teeth quickly she returned to him. Tenderly he made love to her showing her through actions the words he couldn't say.

Preparations for the wedding went into high gear and with reluctance Hiei left with Totosai to complete preparations on his end with a promise and a customary death threat to his friends if they failed to protect her while he was gone. Totosai had left her plenty to do to prepare too.

Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly as she set the scroll on her lap. While the information was fascinating Totosai's penmanship was not. "What I wouldn't do to give him a typewriter to write this with." Kagome muttered picking up the scroll once more. She was learning invaluable information but her thoughts were elsewhere as she rubbed her chest where the jewel rested and wondered how long she had to live.

Shaking her head she glanced at her watch before rolling up the scroll and standing with it in hand. Yusuke and Kurama would be returning from work soon and she needed to make dinner. It had been decided that being a detective's assistant would be too much of a risk for her so Yusuke hired her instead as the resident Miko for the temple. Occasionally he would take her with him on missions in the living world but never anywhere near the Makai or Reikai.

"Resident housekeeper, Kagome," she grumbled as she made her way to the kitchen and removed the rice from where she'd left it to soak. It had been since Hiei's proposal that she had not been invited to go on any missions at all and she had a sneaking suspicion her hiyoukai had something to do with it. "Protective males." She growled as she poured the rice in to the rice cooker and turned to prepare the rest of the ingredients.

She was pulled roughly back and to a firm chest with a gasp. His lips brushed her neck and she shivered. She tried to pull away but a bandaged arm trapped her to him. She let her head fall on his shoulder as he nibbled the soft spot on her jaw beneath her ear. "You are back early," she said breathlessly.

"I am." He agreed "And will you welcome me properly onna?" he asked turning her in his arms and backing her up to the counter.

"I have dinner to make." She argued half-heartedly.

"They can live on rice." He stated picking her up and carrying her swiftly out of the kitchen and to their bedroom.

Yusuke picked up glob of sticky white rice with his chopsticks and smirked glancing at Kagome knowingly as she blushed. "It's great that you are back an all Hiei, but could you have waited till dinner was ready?"

"-Kagome makes the best hands down I can't wait to-" Shippo's energetic voice cut off and Kagome's blush deepened as she knew he was looking at the table. On the table was a large bamboo bowl of rice, a stack of seaweed cut in squares, a variety of vegetables and several whole fish of different varieties with heads on.

"Um Kagome, I think sushi is supposed to be in rolls." Shippo said poking one of the fish with a claw.

"I can see I have been missing out Shippo- Kagome's sushi has nothing on the restaurants at all." Kurama teased.

"It's his fault," Kagome said pointing to a grinning Hiei. "He came home and was all you should welcome me properly and I-"

Kagome looked like a tomato realizing what she'd almost said and hid her face in her hands. Kurama, Shippo and Yusuke joined in the laughter and Kagome looked up as Hiei began to laugh. Not a dark chuckle but a full laugh. A grin tugged at her lips and she found herself laughing too.

"Man, three eyes I haven't seen you laugh like that since the last time I died. You should laugh more." Yusuke commented as the laughter died down.

"I should indeed; you are certainly enough of a clown Detective."

"Why I oughtta –"Yusuke said with a mock glare.

"I guess dinner is on me." Kagome sighed.

"Not for the rest of us, but I'm sure Hiei would enjoy that." Shippo said absently watching for Kagome's reaction. He was not disappointed. Kagome spluttered some weak defense about that not being what she meant as they all laughed again.

"I learned how to make subjugation beads from Kaede Shippo..." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I guess I'm buying dinner so where should we go?" Shippo said quickly, he didn't want to know if her threat was real or not.

Four days after Hiei's return, Kagome stood in her bathroom while Kuwabara's sister Shizuru did the finishing touches on her hair which had been pulled up off her shoulders into a high ponytail. It brushed her bare lower back and she smiled. Looking into the full length mirror she eyed herself thoughtfully.

Her skirt, a gauzy material she'd never even heard of before, brushed her shins as it moved with her movements flowing like silken water. The colors of fiery red and orange made up most of it but around her hips hung a belt of finely wrought gold, tiny gold dragons hung from it chiming lightly as she walked. The same tiny dragons lined the neck and bottom edge of her halter top as it rested an inch or so beneath her breasts leaving her stomach bare. The top also in the same colors was the same mysterious material as her skirt.

Shizuru smiled at her handy work. It was her first time meeting the woman but they had hit it off instantly. It was her first time meeting any of Hiei's friends, except Yusuke and Kurama and the one time she'd met Kuwabara. Now outside waiting for her were several more youkai she'd never even heard of but they were all there for one thing, "You look great kiddo, Hiei's gonna have a hard time remembering his vows." their wedding day.

Kagome smiled sheepishly at the older girl as she turned for Shizuru to take a critical once over. "You are all glitzed up girly. You ready?"

"Yes." Kagome replied with a smile. No one knew about the marking so as far as they were all concerned this was a big step for Hiei one no one expected. She took a last look in the mirror at her bridal dress. It was the traditional costume for a bride in the hiyoukai tradition. Totosai had given it to her telling her that it would mean a lot for himself and Hiei to see her wear them. Hiko had ordered them for Hina but she had never worn them. Hiei had commissioned the tiny dragons decorating as he had wanted something of himself to add to them.

Shizuru smiled back, "Let's go kid, this is your party."

"Yeah." Her party? Suddenly Kagome felt very nervous. She was a stranger to them all and they were all there to see her marry their friend. What if she tripped or forgot her part of the vows or –

"Come on, Kagome." Shizuru said taking her arm, "Hiei has been waiting for you probably his whole life, and you don't want him to wait longer do you?"

"No," she smiled and took a deep breath. Shizuru led her out the back doors and up a winding path lined with torches. The ground was covered with a soft mossy carpet that she was grateful for as the ceremony was conducted with them both barefoot. The soft chiming of the dragons on her clothes gave her the courage to put one foot in front of the other. The path widened and Shizuru let go of her arm as they entered a circular flat stone plateau. Youkai she knew and didn't know sat to either side but her gaze settled on the figure kneeling before a central fire burning in a circle of runes.

Hiei wore mostly red trimmed with orange his clothes in the Chinese fighting style. Banded around his waist was a similar gold belt like the one she wore minus the dragons. It was the first time Kagome had seen his wedding clothes and she smiled appreciatively. Hiei stood smoothly and turned his breath caught in his throat as he looked at his bride. Reaching out his hand he waited for her to take his hand. Together they knelt before the fire facing each other.

"You come to the flame of your own will?" Totosai asked standing to the left of the fire.

"We do," Hiei and Kagome said as one. Azure locked with carmine as their eyes caught and held each other's gaze.

"And what do you offer these sacred flames?" Totosai asked solemnly.

"We offer our fear and uncertainty," their voices were steady with no hesitation.

"Accepted," Totosai intoned before turning to Hiei "Present your vows to your bride and to the fire."

Together Hiei and Kagome stood before Hiei knelt and dipped his finger in a golden dish containing a small amount of his blood. Turning back to Kagome he drew a sacred symbol on her the tops of her bare feet. While saying: "I mark your feet with this symbol of blood that you may walk at my side through life and flame."

Hiei solemnly marked her stomach next drawing another symbol while saying "I mark your navel with this symbol of blood that life may burn strong within you." Rising up to his full height on his knees he marked her wrists first left then right with another symbol while saying "I mark you with this symbol of blood and offer you in return my arms to protect you and shield you."

He rose smoothly again to his feet facing Kagome locking eyes with her again for a moment before drawing a fourth symbol on her chest over her heart. His voice was slightly softer as he said "I mark you with this symbol of blood that your heart will burn for me and no other."

He drew the final mark on her forehead before his eyes found hers. "I have marked you with blood; giver of my life and power with these my flames cannot burn you and we are one."

Totosai nodded before turning to Kagome "Present now your vows to your groom and to the fire"

Kagome knelt before Hiei bowing to touch her forehead to his feet "I will walk beside you." She murmured before sitting up and reaching to take his hand in hers. On his left hand she placed a kiss on his wrist and then taking his right hand repeated the action "Your hands shall protect me and your arms shall be my shield" Kagome rose easily to her feet, the gold dragons chiming softly. Kagome watched his eyes as she placed her left hand over his heart. Her voice full of gentleness she said "Your heart shall burn for me and no other" Raising to her toes to reach Kagome kissed his forehead. "I have marked you with a sacred kiss and with air which feeds the fire and keeps it strong. I accept into myself both blood and fire, we are one."

The markings which Hiei had made upon her skin ignited for a moment before sinking into it. She smiled as the warmth of his blood and the flames born of it warmed her to her toes.

Turning to the flames burning in the runes they reached in together and removed a ring adorned in the center with a small diamond looking crystal

"Within this sacred fire crystal burns a living flame symbol of the vows you have made to each other. May it burn always," Totosai said with a smile. Turning once again to Kagome; Hiei placed the ring upon the middle finger on her left hand.

"We are one," he whispered.

_**Soon little Miko…your time ends soon…**_that sandpaper feel brushed her thoughts with eerie finality.

"Forever," she added.

~To be Continued~


End file.
